Division: Enhancer
by Masura1017
Summary: Divided up, the pyramid class falls dependent on whether your quirks is enhancement(poverty), emitter (middle/working), or Mutant(High/Rich). Separation and Segregation in the AU dystopian world of Boku No Hero Academia.
1. Chapter one

"Oh god!" The sound of a man in terror as his colleagues were killed by a pair of teenagers. Looking at the two, One was tall with blue straight hair, while the other was shorter with green curly hair.

Seeing how easily the killer's friends were slaughtered by the pair of boys, was enough reason to give up.

Both tall and short male was silent. Although their eyes were going through the man's soul. The stares from their form of a gas mask were terrifying, the black outfits did not help relieve the stress. To top it off, it was dead in the night of the shady alleyways.

The smaller teen approached him. He did not speak just slowly walked forward as green electricity crackled around him.

Attempting to resist, the man aimed his arm creating a form of smog. Before it can go any further. The emerald lightning teen blurred to the man's vision and appeared behind him. In a split moment, the places both of his hands around the face of the killer. Turning his targets head into a spiral motion so fast that a swift 'snap' was the response to such an action.

After a moment of silence, the taller one spoke.

"Is that the last one?"

With the nod of the shorter boy. The taller spoke again.

"You know the protocol, confirm the kill."

It was obvious but the kill needed to be confirmed otherwise they couldn't leave there location. A simple protocol that was really annoying at times.

"Kill confirmed." The shorter one spoke.

The partner nodded and the two left the darkness of the alleyway. Waltzing out towards the streets of the poverty. Homeless and druggies around and about had suddenly stopped and took a look at the dark clothed pair and made no eye contact after a couple of seconds of realization.

"Let's get out of here." The shorter one told his partner.

"Right." The taller male agreed.

Both now heading towards the parked vehicle, similar in the color of there outfits; the black Hum V stayed in place welcoming inside to leave towards the next generation.

"I'll drive us back." The taller called the driver's seat as the shorter one got in through the passenger door.

"Sure Ilda." Curly green agreed with that suggestion.

The two took off in the night as the sound of awaken engine kicked off into gear.

"So, Izuku. How do you think we did?" As the drive felt forever, the taller one known as Iida started a conversation. Fifteen minutes in the dead silent road with no oncoming traffic or incoming. Run-down buildings passed by in moments and there was no soul on the sidewalk. Barley the headlights kept visibility parent but it was not enough. Considering they were in the slums around one in the morning.

"If you want my honest opinion. We did pretty shit. It took an hour to find that guy, not only that we got a bystander killed in the process."

Clear annoyance filled Izuku's voice as he recalls a young boy getting impaled by the crystal-like quirk earlier that night. Death was natural around these parts no matter the age, gender, or character. If you do not have a trained quirk then your just another prey to the City of slums. Then again no one is safe at all around this country.

"Yes... it was indeed unfortunate."

Tenya agreed with no empathy for the child that was killed earlier last night. To that Izuku clenched his left fist, deep down it bothered the green haired teen.

"Unfortunate? We were right there. We are trained enhancers. Yet we still watched as the boy had his chest impaled by that assholes quirk!"

Emotions were a flaw to have for this job. Especially before and after the task is completed.

"We couldn't do anything about it. It's not our job to be rescuers, we are punishers of the lawbreakers."

"You mean we couldn't get involved?! That's some bullshit if I ever heard any! By standards of our job we are what the pre-collapse called 'police' or 'cops', so shouldn't we be there to help those in need of help?!"

The pre-collapse, an age before the four-century quirk war even started. The era of Quirkless as some historians would call it. A time where things weren't so dark and bleak as today.

"You make it sound like this a welfare service. Get your act together otherwise, you will be terminated by the mutants."

The argument was full of anger and concern. Questions were asked by not answered, how can they be answered? In the world the pair lived today, they might as well just shut up about their opinions. Otherwise, the Mutants will come after not only them but their families.

Mutants, the highest of the quirk class. Nobody knew how or when it started, but they were the first kind of individual to inherit the abilities of quirks in exchange of-of their natural human appearance.

Izuku signed tiredly at his partner's concern. It was obvious the taller teen was just watching out for the both of them. In this cruel world with wicked people controlling it, who where they to argue of what is law. They were enhancers, the lowest of quirk pyramid. Nothing but their abilities pales in comparison to that of a mutant and barely match up to the emitters, who were the middle class.

"You should be looking out for yourself and your family Ilda. At least you have something worth fighting to keep alive." Izuku said with venom in his tone.

To that reaction, the taller teen tensed his hands on the steering well and narrowed his eyes but dulled his sight.

"And you're saying you don't have anyone to keep alive? That's what you're saying?"

Confused, but indeed curious about his partners family.

"I used too. My older sister Inko...she was a kind, compassionate, and loving woman."

Soon realizing what was said, Tenya apologized.

"My apologies, I wasn't expecting you to be...up front about it."

"Up front? She taught me that it is always better to say something than don't say at all otherwise there will be bigger regrets than acting out...that's how she..."

Izuku felt his heart weight a ton, the memories of his older sister being crucified by mutants was a traumatic thing to remember.

Ilda couldn't say thing else and left it at that and did not bother to create another conversation that could potentially lead to a full-blown argument.

As they passed by many streets and buildings, Izuku obviously saw a woman being surrounded by a group of guys. Each one closing in. The lone female was visibly scared. Nothing short of pure fear emitted from that expression. Which was responded by the clear greed and lust from the thugs?

"Shit. Ilda stop the car!" Izuku raised his voice and his partner knew why he did so. Immediately the sound of tires rubbing roughly with the friction against the dirt/incomplete asphalt, both opened the doors and leap out. Quickly, Izuku activated his quirk.

Full Cowl: Instantaneous Speed!

Dirt was separated by the amount of force being generated as each step hit the ground. At this point, the thugs were looking at the pair. Green lightning blurred fast towards them as racing blue followed as well.

Reshipuro Bāsuto: Level One.

The band of the potential rapist couldn't read their exact movements. To fast you can say. One thug felt his face being kicked in as the saliva came rushing out in a split moment. Two of them were tackled to the ground as the taller one restraints them both while the shorter started fighting the rest.

'Damn it. We shouldn't waste any more time!' Izuku thought to himself as he dodged an incoming hook and crouching beneath a crystallized kick. Looking at his targets, both were enhancers at first guess. The second thug had the ability to crystallize their limbs but seemed limited to two maybe one for now. The other seemed to have a similar ability to Izuku's quirk but without the physical signs of activating a quirk. Or he could be wrong and just assume that the first guy was just physically trained like him and Tenya.

"Heh, a couple of brats. You want to kill your own kind."

The first brute said smugly while switching his Crystal ability to his both his arms. Readying for the attacker's next move.

Izuku did not verbally respond but instead acted with violence and dashed at rapid speeds towards the seemingly normal thug. Before reacting fast, the contact was made when the green haired teen elbowed straight at the jaw, breaking a few teeth at the process.

It did not stop. Quickly, Izuku grabbed the back of the thugs head, interlocking his own fingers and pulled his enemy down. Racing the face down while Izuku brought his knee up. Again contact was made but stronger than the last attack. Smashing the nose and parts of the face with his knee, repeated the same process over and over. Until the man couldn't even bring his face up anymore. Blood spilled but it was just starting.

With Ilda, his restraining lead to a quick snap of the cervical vertebrae leaving two dead corpses. Looking up at to see his partner dealing with one of the last thugs. He saw that another guy was lurking towards the girl.

Through sprinting, the taller teen raced fasted with the help of his engine legs. The sound of the exhaust pipes puffed out before the sound a racing heat exiting its home.

Quickly in his first state of Reshipuro Bāsuto, Tenya aimed a power slide to the thug's heels.

"Wow!"

The confused and surprised thug fell over on top of Ilda. With fast grasp, Tenya put the thug on top of him into a hold.

With quick action, Tenya snapped the thug's neck just as how he dealt with the previous thugs last night.

Slowly rolling off the now-dead body of the last of the thugs and getting up.

Dusting a bit of dirt off his dark uniform, he likes behind him to meet a bloodstained partner. Izuku's dark uniform combat pants were covered in blood.

Reviving a nod from his shorter partner, Tenya looked back the woman who seemed older than the both of them.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Ilda asked taking a half-step towards the potential victim.

In a quick moment, both Izuku and Ilda saw the woman stepping back with shaking knees.

"Y-You?! Get away from me you monsters! I know what you are! You are a slaughter of your own people! Kinslayers! Demons, get away from me!"

She ranted with fear and anger. Both teens were stunned at the response. Their fellow enhancer was cursing them with her words.

Quickly catching on, Izuku stepped forward slowly to reach for his taller partners shoulder.

"Come on let's go and Ma'am? Take care of yourself."

Izuku ushered his partner and he complied as the two left towards their vehicle. Leaving a puzzled woman as she kept staring at the shorter of the pair.

For the rest of the drive, it was silent. Nothing else came up or even brought up.

It was around one in the Morning before the pair arrived at the dorms for enhancers.

After parking the vehicle, the two made their way into the main lobby, being greeted by other boys and girls in dark uniforms as them. Some saying 'hi' or just nodded in greeting.

Izuku left to his own devices as it was a long night. Meanwhile, Tenya was greeted by a certain bob-haired less.

"Hey, Ilda." Her bubbly voice caused the lobby to stop and looked towards one of the taller individuals in uniform.

Ilda removed his gas mask to greet the shorter lass before him. "Hey, Ochako." In his eyes, he saw the teenage girl before him wearing the uniform that represents 'Emitter'. Similar to a business skirt outfit, but with a color pattern of pink and black.

She, Ochako the only emitter in the room which made other enhancers agape with shock. Reason being is that sight that they were witnessing, the emitter and enhancer touching lips with each other without any shame in the world.

It wasn't taboo by any means to date a higher class or a lower class but that was only the relationships between enhancers and emitters. It was just surprising that no-one saw Ochako in the first place.

Meanwhile...

Izuku opened his dorm room to meet a messy room with clothes on the floor and bed sheets unfolded. He closes the door after he enters and opens the closet next to him. Undressing, to meet a naked and bare skin reflection. His body was not the attention aim rather the necklace that held a ring. It was silver both chain and ring.

Both resembled something important to Izuku.

Love and Family.


	2. Chapter Two

Waking up slowly to the sound of his door being knocked upon. His gaze meets the ceiling in a blinking sequence before his body got up and walked towards the door.

Grabbing the nob, Izuku realized that he did not lock the door. 'Shit.' He thought to himself. Anyone could have snuck in without any trouble. The additional fact it was near noon was just another inner curse at himself.

"Midoriya-kun! Open the door already!" A loud voice called to him and Izuku was answering that call.

"Yea. I hear you Kirishima." He responded before opening the door to reveal a female. Tad bit shorter than Izuku but still payed his attention to the lass who was now scanning his body.

A blood blush game on her face creating a tomato on a human body.

"W-Why are you nude?!"

Her exclaim woke up Izuku completely before he stepped back and slammed the door upon his guest.

"S-Sorry!"

Goddamnit, he needs to be more aware nowadays with his nudity. It was the only way he could sleep peacefully without the feeling of cloth wrapped tightly around him.

Quickly changing into his uniform minus the gas mask which was strapped to his waist belt. Izuku opened the door again to see the same blushed face of his dorm neighbor.

"Sorry about that. You caught me waking up."

Izuku apologized when he closed his dorm room and locked it.

"It's...fine I wasn't expecting that is all."

Her voice a bit more concerning than angered. Izuku nodded at her response before taking a stroll through the hallway with his female companion.

"So what did you wake me up for?"

The question remained simple as well as the incoming response.

"C'mon dude, we have class today. I was not going to let you skip anymore than you already have!"

Her jolliness was indeed bright enough to cover concern through tone. Izuku felt himself staring at a mask of joy before looking towards the direction of their forward walk.

Eijrou Kirisima, enhancer just like Izuku. Quirk: Hardening. She use to be Izuku's partner during the first semester of Yuuei as first years. Due to the lack amount of criminals being confirmed dead, she was exchanged for the taller male enhancer; Tenya Ilda.

Even if she did not prove herself efficient in the eyes of the mutants, but due to Kirishima's quirk. They gave her a excuse since if she ever planned on having children, the child will inherit her powers. To become more ruthless than the mother.

After all that happened to Kirishima. The dorms where the place of any kind of home. Although with being branded a failure, most inhabitants of the building didn't treat her as a fellow companion but someone beneath.

That is except Izuku. The boy never hold Eijrou's faults against her. Green as his hair, but not in life. Izuku saw past his former partner faults and was deeply glad that she did not have to go through the "extinction" phase of an enhancers downfall.

If a enhancer were to fail a mission or die on the job then they and their families will be put on the extinction phase. Unless there is a younger sibling that can take the place of the failed enhancer, otherwise the targeted family would be killed or better term eliminated.

Kirishima was one of the lucky few that did not get put into the extinction list due to the quirk ability excuse. If she was to breed with another enhancer or emitter the child will become her replacement as part of (QAS)Quirk Annihilation Squad.

QAS is a military branch for the enhancers or those degraded into a lower class to work for. From the day a child obtains his or her quirk they are judged to be who will become in the future.

Enhancers have two roles to become. QAS is one, where punishing law-breakers but means of torture or homicide. Another option would be a slave to the higher class ups. Truthfully they are both the same thing just one allows the enhancer to train to kill.

Now back to Kirishima's case. She is branded a failure which means she cannot work on job as a QAS but is still more valuable to become a slave. So her responsibility would be to be a assistant of the enhancers through training, cooking, and cleaning. It wasn't a glamorous job but more calmer than the frontline of hunting down criminals and killing them. That's why she failed. In all twenty missions, it was Izuku that confirmed the kills because she couldn't bring herself to end another person's life.

Izuku never did blame her though. He saw it as pure and righteous to fight what was right even though they could not act upon how they feel in this damn reality. Without to end life that is.

"Did you eat yet?"

Her red eyes looking at Izuku's green ones, waiting for answer.

"Yes." That was a lie.

"Oh well if you want to I still can whip something up for you before we leave for Yuuei." She insisted.

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry." That was the truth.

With a nod from the shorter lass. The pair left for their institution.

Meanwhile...

"Ilda do we have to wake up? You came home late last night. Plus let's have some more time to ourselves." Ochako begged tiredly.

She was laying on the side of her boyfriends bed, looking at a topless Tenya with his back towards her. Ochako watched him going through the closet for the uniform, which was the clothing he wears on patrol.

Still waiting but decide to sit up with the sheets covering her nude body.

"We shouldn't stay here. Especially the amount of ruckus we caused last night. A few noise complaints will go the the PR by now. So let's get going. Come on get dress, love." He told his undressed girlfriend.

She pouted playfully before hopping off the bed and walked over the clothes on the floor before embracing her significant other.

Both of them met a couple of years back during middle school. After spending a couple of hours studying together, they seem to get along well. It started with same interest and common hobbies. Even if they were from different classes(in hierarchy), the held no qualms or indifference to each other.

Ochako, daughter of a main construction manager for the whole country was friends with a enhancer whose family was part of QAS.

Regardless, things blossomed into love between the two. Although the job difference was a difficult situation to get by. Unlike Tenya with the few limited options, Uraraka had a choice to work with her families company or another occupation while continuing education in a normal highschool. Her choosing to be with Ilda did create some heavy drama with her own family as well as her boyfriend being concerned. Both sides saying the same thing; you don't have to go to Yuuei! You will just put your life in harms way.

Ochako knew but didn't care. She did it so that she can be as close as she can to Ilda. If everything goes well than maybe she can offer him a job in her dads corporation...even if it was considered illegal. Illegal since enhancers cannot have normal/working class jobs. Both teens did not know why things were as it is but they were determined to make it work no matter the hardship.

Since the brown, bob-haired, and bubbly girl was higher class than her boyfriend; she had to take a different military job. Hitmen which were today's assassins. Instead of dealing with the crooks of the streets, they are individual(mostly) and private services to take out some of the higher or working powers in society. Being paid by individuals that fit the targets bill. Skilled in deception, stealth, and combative prowess. The courses and skills obtain might as well easily topple the skills that of an enhancer.

Sneaking into the dorms of all enhancers studying in Yuuei was easy for Ochako since she has being put into even tighter situations during her stay at the military academy. All for her boyfriend.

"Come now. Let's get ready." Tenya spoke as he turned around and embraced his significant other.

"Hmm. Alright." Uraraka responded with a nod.

Fast-forward Fifteen minutes...

As Izuku and Eijrou were approaching the famous Military academia that is Yuuei, they run into a familiar face.

"Oi! Deku. Jesus you look like you haven't slept in days."

A sandy-blonde-haired boy approached the pair. Instantly Eijrou ran and hugged this new companion.

"Oi! Shitty hair let me go!"

"C'mon Baku, let me enjoy this moment!"

To Izuku seeing how the boy was blushing angrily as the girl smiled brightly with sharp teeth in silliness, it made him smile happily.

"I guess you can say that Kaachan. It's being kinda busy these past few weeks."

His response explained it all to the blonde as the person nicknamed Kaachan or actually Katsuki Bakugo gave Izuku a disappointed look.

"Busy week? Sure. As if going on patrol dead in the night to show up at school considered busy. That's fucking with your sleep. Bet your stupid green hair that you haven't ate yet right?"

Fuck, right on the dot. Izuku didn't agree though, not trying to ruin the fun mood right now. He glances at Eijrou how gave a look of concern and some sort of betrayal.

It was plain and obvious that Katsuki and Eijrou cared a lot for Izuku. A valuable friend in the uncertainty of their lives.

Even though Katsuki was an emitter and a fine as well as prideful one at that. He was a brother to Izuku and vise versa. The two came to know each other at a young age through their older sisters. Mitsuki is a loud, aggressive, and passionate woman who was a declared a lower-grade emitter due to the proprieties of her quirk. When in compared to Inko, there was a difference. Izuku's older sister was low-tone(most of the time), passive(mostly), and compassionate. Although with the difference of character, their is a common similarity. She was also a low-grade emitter.

Men and women who where considered "low-grade" are deemed emitters with weak quirks. They do not get to be part of the Hitmen units but they have more worth than the enhancers. As with the assistance of breeding the child will have a chance of developing a stronger quirk than the parent.

The older sisters of Izuku and Katsuki were best friends since childhood just as the boys are today. It wasn't until the death of Inko which made Katsuki more worried about the conditions that Izuku will undertake. Sadly since the green-haired boy held a enhancing quirk, he was doomed to choose how shall he will continue his life. With the burning wrath inside Izuku chose to become a QAS as a means to find a way to change his life for the better.

In response to Izuku's decision, Katsuki joined the Hitmen Units to help Izuku in his journey in any way he could.

That even comes with vulgar cussing inside the package deal of friendship.

"Get your malnourished-attempting-ass over here so we can grab some grub before the noon bell rings." Bakugo ushered Izuku as he carries Eijrou by holding up her legs.

"Baku! You can put me down!" She whispered embarrassed at the boy's sign of flirtation. To that the blonde grin.

"Hell no! This is payback for making me blush like a moron. I'd say your quite comfortable latching on to my neck."

It was a odd yet fine friendship. Izuku couldn't have anyone else. Yet there was still more valuable companions he has yet to see today.

The small time pork bun was a nice taste. Izuku and the others had made a pit-stop to a Chinese food cart, so that's where he even got it.

It didn't take long to reach Yuuei. Especially since the trio sped quickly since they would be late.

Arriving inside the halls, is where the group would lose a recently gained member. The building was divided by floors just as the quirk pyramid. The first floor was where the enhancers would study, eat, and do their occasional hobbies( during downtime). The second floor was residential to the emitters for the same needs. Third floor is the home of the Mutants, holding a massive height difference compared to the lower floors to meet the needs of certain mutant students.

"Well I guess I will see you guys during dinner or something?" Katsuki departed with a suggestion to meet up.

"You bet!"

"Sure later Kaachan."

Both enhancers said their farewells and headed off to class.

"Izuku! Eijrou! Hey guys!"

Another voice had greeted the pair once both Midoriya and Kirishima had entered the classroom. To see a girl with dark green-wavy hair, forest pupils, and similar sharp teeth like Eijrou approached them.

"Hey Setsuna." Izuku greeted with a brighter smile on his face than a few moments before.

"Hi Setsuna!" Eijrou enthusiastically as well joyfully gave the fellow girl a massive hug. It was a sign of good will.

"H-Hey Eijrou. You seemed extra happy today." The dark-haired girl assumed while trying to keep her breath in from the tight embrace.

"It's cause Kaachan carried her to school." Izuku teased a bit. A slight blush appeared on the red-haired girl's face, which was just enough to match colors.

"Really? So when I am going to hear that you guys are going to start dating?" Setsuna teases as well to which her response is a even tighter hug than before.

"Oof!"

Izuku winces in response to that face of surprise and sudden joyous pain from Setsuna.

Setsuna Tokage, she is Izuku's personal handler well it Izuku was also her handler as well. Meaning in a sense of being a therapist, nurse, and manager of the boy and girl as well as potential candidate for the 'consent' phase of an enhancers life. A point where two people are not bound by the laws of god and marriage(only emitter and mutants have that luxury) but nature and mating. Both she and Izuku could expect it any time of mating season, which happens during summer.

The two met during the summer of middle school of third year when applying for QAS test in Yuuei. Granted their are other military schools but those are across the country in different continents which cost a bunch.

During the perquisite of the test, both Midoriya and Tokage were paired up against robotic criminals. Due to their dynamic raw teamwork, the judges of the pair suggested that they fill out the consent form for future ventures sake. At the time, both teens did not like the idea of being matched up with someone who they just met, but can change overtime.

In the present day, two years later. Many or all the enhancers in QAS Yuuei dorms at least are waiting for the day when the two green-haired second years will be hooking up and get cooking in the kitchen.

Setsuna and Izuku. A pair that no one can argue otherwise just waiting for the moment they announce their relationship in some fashion or event.

Somewhere else...

Sitting on the desk chair in the classroom waiting to begin. She held pink skin and hair. Her sclera was a pitch black and pupils a bright yellow. Looking at the picture of last years yearbook in the enhancers section.

Gazing at the curly-haired messed with forest dark green. His freckles making an appearance on his cheeks. Those emerald eyes staring back towards her.

A iliac blush crept shyly on her face. Then a name was displayed beneath the photo in the yearbook.

Izuku Midoriya. Quirk: Full Cowling

Her smile was small but appreciated for the name of the boy as it was her~

"Are you still crushing on that enhancer Mina?"

"Eep!" Instantly the pink girl closed the yearbook then turned around with the dark blush on her pink skin.

"Tooru! Don't scare me! And no I wasn't~"

"Looking at Midoriya. Right? It's really obvious I mean every girl on the mutant floor knows you have a thing for the curly-haired guy. It's just that maybe you should stop seeing him as a crush and more of someone...lesser."

The pink girl known as Mina looked a bit dejected at her friend. "But...I thought you would support my decisions Tooru. How come the sudden change?"

Looking at nothing, literally a transparent of nothingness which held the presence of another female classmate.

"It's not that I don't support your feelings towards him. But he is an enhancer, even if something came out of telling him how you feel, he is destine to be an animal. To mate with his fellow enhancers and die hoping he would continue his legacy."

That statement alone made the rest of the class full of mutants stare at the pair. Mina looked down at her lap where the yearbook was placed.

"And don't forget, it's taboo to even started date him! So I don't want you throwing away your life to misery and pain. Because everyone will abandon you. Mutants, your family, society, and even him."

"Just please reconsider thinking about him. That's all I am telling you to do."

The nothingness of transparency implored the pink girl. Still hoping for some form of support.

"But, it doesn't hurt to become friends right?"

Her smile was long gone. Tooru was right, it was forbidden for enhancers to date or even conceive with mutants.

Sighing tiredly, Tooru walked away from the Pink girl.

"Fine. But I am warning you! Anymore than friends will terminate you! And besides he is just an animal who will use you!"

Sheer animosity and hate. That's what Mina felt in those words. Even though it was said to her it was implied to Izuku.

Mina stared back her desk with sadness and rejection of support. Growing up, she never had any friends besides those she grew up with but those people were living normal lives. She couldn't, not when she was an heiress of the Ashido family. Destine to lead Japans army of enhancers, emitters, and mutants for future wars.

A crush couldn't hurt right. No! It shouldn't. If she was rejected by Izuku than she can move on but otherwise she and him can become friends and she will grow to learn about him. Her savior. A person she respected more than her own family.

To bad she was nervous when talking to people...maybe then it wouldn't be so hard to get to know Izuku Midoriya.


	3. Chapter Three

The afternoon classes were finished after a hour or so. Thus leading a group of three towards the dinning hall on the enhancer floor.

Behind him was to female talking away about het plans on the weekend, which Izuku actually gave some thought.

Weekends. The rest period for second year enhancers. Unlike the first year, the rest period could be at any two days of the week and some may be five or four days apart. Back then, it really gave Izuku a hassle for managing time for training, school, and the obvious...patrol.

Luckily, every second year had the weekends off which gave a sense of relief and freedom. Spending two days off in a row was nice, consistent, and easy.

Sleep and rest. That's how he would spend his weekend. Taking a break from everything. Patrol, the pyramid class, and his potential mating session.

It's not that he did not like Setsuna, it was quite the opposite really. He loved her but considering where he and her stand in society, it was just not going to be easy. Bringing a child into the world is something Izuku cannot even grasp. It would mean that Setsuna would be out of QAS for a while or more than likely for good. Then it would fall upon Izuku to keep his head strong through the dark times... alone.

The sad truth is that, once Setsuna is planted with Izuku's seed, he might never get to see her again. Most likely if he lives for quite some time at the very least another decade or two, then maybe he can see Tokage and future child. Still it will be a while before that happens. The trials and tribulations are tough in the lower class. Essentially, enhancers are seen as two different people. Pure slaves would forever fear their QAS conditioned counter part while the trained-enhancers would be more ruthless to everyone else. Basically a lose-lose situation.

At any moment from the day Setsuna is conceived would be the start of a long-torturous path for Izuku. The way the curly-haired child saw it was that father's would be stationed in the mutant or emitter districts. Meaning if your a man enough to have a child than you should be man enough to deal with the more...dangerous locations.

It wasn't to say the least that Izuku was being inconsiderate towards the future of Setsuna. If anything she would have to bear the responsibility of being a mother. That same child will either take her or Izuku's place once it comes of age to be part of the QAS.

That was ultimately the catch of a parent in QAS. If anything happen to the parent or parents, the child will take their place so that the cycle can repeat itself over and over again.

It was fear. Fear that Izuku would bring that kind of pain towards Setsuna.

"Hey Izuku? You alright you have been staring at that piece of salmon for a while?" Came a nice, curious voice that was his fellow enhancer.

Izuku looked up from his plate to meet those bright dark green eyes. His mind somewhat distracted by her gaze at him.

Swallowing his throat to clear the unease of his fear, he responded.

"I am fine Setsuna, just tired."

"You know? You say that a lot lately. Are you sure there isn't something else?"

Her insistence was something else. Only one-an-half year and she could tell there was something else on the boy's conscience.

Izuku chose not to respond and brought his chop-sticks up to his mouth. Between the wooden sticks were the piece of salmon awaiting to be eaten.

Before he could feel the taste on his tongue and chew endlessly. The person, who was talking to him, just ate before he could have the chance.

"Hey Setsuna! I didn't say you can eat my dinner!" Before he could get her to speak again. The wavy-haired girl winked playfully.

"Oh well don't start eating before we finish talking~."

Her flirtation was alluring, that much is true. Izuku had a tough time just to keep himself from getting lost in her atmospheric personality.

"But the food will go bad! What is it that you want me to say?"

"That's it's the 'consent' phase. That's your main issue, isn't it?"

There came a pause as those around them who were eating and chatting just lowered their volume to pay attention to Izuku and Setsuna.

"Yes it is. There, you have your answer."

Izuku put his chopsticks down on the plate as he put his undivided attention towards the girl next to him. Her gaze did not weaver. She held no form of anger or frustration, just worry.

Deep down, she understood where Izuku was coming from. A future Father not able to see his own family once his mate is conceived. That's what Setsuna's mother spoke to her about. She heard about how her own father fought desperately to be with her and her mother. Only to be terminated by Mutants.

Indeed it was a unfortunate, depressing, and painful world they lived in.

"I know your worried. After all you and me have until we graduate to start the 'consent' phase before they force us to reproduce or terminate us both. Izuku, just please I want you to know I trust you. It's alright to be fearful of our repercussions, that's just life. But please, before anything else just trust me. Otherwise it is going to painful for us once it matters."

Dumb. That's how Izuku felt. He let it happen again. Trust issue. All she ask for his trust and yet he still gave her a hard time. Feeling ashamed about himself, Izuku reaches and hugs Setsuna who was caught off-guard.

"I'm sorry. I must be really pathetically selfish right?"

Setsuna shook her head in response to him.

"No. To be honest, it does worry me as well. I can't tell you how many times it gets under my skin, but I need you. Just as you need me, so it's alright to be selfish at times. I can understand."

"Thanks Setsuna, I appreciate it."

"Don't you mean to say, 'thanks, I love you Setsuna'?"

"Haha. That too."

"Anytime Izu, I love you."

Meanwhile...

Seeing the green-haired couple from at a distance did hurt to witness. Granted it hurt Mina just to look at Izuku feeling ashamed of himself followed by a embrace that he gave to another enhancer(she assumes).

Originally, the plan was to introduce herself to Izuku and work from there but then again...there were open holes in the plan.

For one, a mutant entering a enhancer dining hall would cause a lot of attention which was a big no for the pink girl. Two, she only so far as to introduce herself but that was it. Mina couldn't handle the many eyes staring at her.

Maybe tomorrow she could try again.

"Young lady what are doing on this floor?"

A voice once more came from behind her. Mina looked scared of her wits once more. She saw a bear-dog-thing in a suit up at her with a smile.

"O-Oh. N-Nothing much P-Principal Nezu. G-Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon as well young Ashido. Might I ask why are you outside the enhancers dinning hall?"

Mina was unsure how to answer that question considering if she might get into trouble. Regardless a Mutant sneaking around the lower class floor as if she wasn't aloud too made things a little bit suspicious. Although looking at that patient smile on her mutant principal gave some thought.

"I-I was...looking at s-someone Principal."

'Just be honest. It can't be that bad right?' She thought to herself as some nervous sweat/acid were coming down her normal school uniform.

"Might that someone be an enhancer?"

'Oh. Crap.'

"Y-Yes sir."

There was a period of silence that gave a mild-amount if discomfort for the pink girl. Luckily for her, all the enhancers were in the dining hall eating and not around in the hallways. The principal close his and sighed happily.

"Miss Ashido, you know you have authority right? Why not just demand their presence?"

Mina could have just easily requested Izuku to see her but it honestly did not feel fair at all. The least she could do was make the interaction easier on his part, so she insisted on making her way towards him.

"I rather speak to him on his territory." Stuttering quelled but the nervousness still remained. She did not know what to expect from this person-animal-thing in front of her.

"Him? Does he have a name?"

To that question, Mina regretted even speaking about the topic at hand. She knew that the principal will find out anyway, the guy(?) was intelligent and very observant.

"It's...uh...Iz..." She couldn't even finish her sentence before the suit-wearing Mutant answered for her.

"Izuku Midoriya?"

Mina nodded in shame. She was too easy to read, that was her flaw. Now, she was absolutely helpless to any kind of punishment.

"I know how you feel miss Ashido. So don't feel ashamed. There is no punishment for holding feelings towards something or in this case someone, that is unless you acted upon those feelings then the case would be different."

The pink-haired girl looked down in bewilderment. Unlike her peers and female classmates who have scolded her and disrespected her emotions but this bear-dog person gave her considerable reprieve.

"While I do situation of your case as well as your emotions for him, I do urge you to be cautious. Izuku Midoriya is not boy you think of him to be, especially to Mutants."

"I understand to be cautious but what do you mean of him towards Mutants?"

Principal Nezu sighed, exhaustedly. That can't be good.

"My dear, you will have to see tomorrow in order to understand what I mean. For now wait and plan a better time to speak with Mr. Midoriya once you feel comfortable."

With that being said the small suited creature walked passed Mina, ending the conversation. The pink-haired girl uses her eyes to follow the direction of the schools principal.

He had entered the dining hall.

Back with Izuku...

After their embrace and comfort, both Izuku and Setsuna ate in a nice conversation about their hobbies. With few little hobbies to do outside of school and patrolling, the pair couldn't say a variety of things but they were in-depth about the few that they did enjoy.

For Tokage, she had a great interest in the culinary arts which lead to her cooking at the dormitory alongside Eijrou every now and again. Sometimes she would spend time playing her guitar which was a gift from her mother before she moved to Yuuei dormitories. Ever since her first-year, she would play her acrostic instrument when alone with her thoughts.

Unlike Setsuna, Izuku liked to be outgoing. He enjoyed hunting when he was hungry. Just a simple skill he had developed when he was a younger boy. Not much he could do nowadays with to much time 'off' his hands. Aside from that he didn't have that many committed hobbies just reading books about the pre-collapse, while listening to music from that same time period.

"Good Afternoon everyone!"

A cheery voice announces their presence for all in the dining room to hear.

When all eyes looked at the source of the voice, in a quick moment, all in unison stranded up in formation. Lining up with their seats next to them, all enhancers awaited for Principal Nezu's orders.

"I have an announcement to address!"

All are waiting in anticipation while keeping expectations low in the form of any kind of reward or relief.

"Starting tomorrow we will commence the Eviction Matches! Do your best and train will all you have second year enhancers. For now you will be facing your fellow emitters in these combative events!"

Another infamous catch at Yuuei is the Eviction Matches. To sum it up, a way to take out the weak and keep the strong. During the first years, the only opponents would be the same class the participants. Now with each passing year, the matches will be mixed up with no class restrictions. Luckily, for second year enhancers, they will start to face the upper pyramid class; the emitters.

"Will Tenya Iida and Midoriya Izuku come up to me."

A demand that was followed through. Izuku walked out of his single-file line and somewhere along the way he noticed his patrol partner Iida walking about two rows to the left of him.

Soon both boys were at the entrance where their principal was awaiting them.

From where Izuku was standing only he noticed the presence outside the dining hall. He focused his eyes a little be more without creating a noticeable change in facial appearance.

He saw pink mess of curly hair sticking out of the side of the doorway. Izuku wasn't sure who that might be but it was definitely a person, what class he couldn't tell.

"Tenya Iida."

"Yes Sir!"

"You are one of the few patrollers that show great potential and performance, please continue to offer your services and there will be a compensation for you, young man."

"T-Thank you, Sir." The praise was unexpected but welcomed to say the least. Not in many have witnessed or experience the principal praising a enhancer.

Principal Nezu nodded before continuing.

"I have faith you will excel at your future obligations. As for the present, I am here to give you the first opponent of the Eviction Matches."

There was another period of silence and nervousness. The taller of the trio, was sweating in impatience.

"Your first opponent. Momo Yaoyorozu, class-Emitter."

"I Accept!"

The creation of anything. Tenya can win with speed alone.

'Emitters second-year President. Good luck Iida.' Izuku thought mentally with some concern but not a lot.

"Wish you the best of luck young man."

Tenya nodded before Pricipal Nezu moves to the next boy of the pair.

Izuku wouldn't be lying if he was feeling really uncomfortable but complaining didn't get him here. Mutants did. That's why he mentally complained in the first place.

"Midoriya Izuku."

"Yes Sir!"

Heavy tension. That's what Izuku felt when just waiting for his turn.

"Your opponent, Tsuyu Asui, class: Mutant."

Hearts-fell into sheer horrors of silence. Tenya looked pale as he stared in front of him. Setsuna was utterly breaking on the inside. Mina, she felt almost betrayed by the principal for breaking the standards of the Eviction Match. As everyone else, there was a heavy weight of fear for Izuku and themselves.

"I...Accept."

It was hesitant. His voice was audible to the whole room. No doubt about it, Izuku was taken aback from this news. Although no-one truly feel what the boy felt at that moment.

"Good, because you showed excellent promise. So for compensation...you will be only fighting Mutants from now to the rest of your school career! Isn't that amazing?! Congratulations young man! You should be proud!"

Izuku was speechless, appalled even. Damnit life just sucks when it hits hard.

"Also Mr. Midoriya, I'd consider going through the consent phase with young Setsuna. Be wild for the whole night because tomorrow will bring uncertainty."

Izuku didn't respond. Couldn't respond. He felt utterly quiet and the atmosphere in the dining hall did not help. As if on instinct, he looked back at the mass of enhancers. His eyes fell upon those confused and sad pupils of his potential consent partner.

"Well if you have any questions then please say it right now young man."

Izuku looked back quickly with a impatient and frustrated look upon his face.

"Why? Why now? I wasn't supposed to be pinned against the mutants until I was a third year. What's with the sudden change and is this for everyone else?"

"No. Your the only exception. If you want an honest answer, it is because we, the mutants do not trust you yet. Indeed you show excellence out of your class and yet you do not display it? So either die or show us what you are."

The green-haired teen was being dared by his own principal. What did he hold back? His power was just an enhancement in force output. There was nothing special about him, just doing what he had been assigned.

"You have tonight to make a choice for you and Setsuna and you have tomorrow to decide if your willing to live or die."

"That's all for tonight enhancers, dismissed."

The suited, short, and scarred mutant left the dinning hall. Leaving the others staring at Izuku. The teen was quiet.

After a couple of minutes of pure silence, Izuku finally spoke up.

"I...think I am going to turn in for the night."

He couldn't even bother to look at Setsuna or even Ilda. Izuku was that confused and deeply livid, even if he did not express it.

Walking towards the exit, Izuku was getting a better view of the pink hair again. Just frozen in place. Turning towards the source he was not expecting another mutant there.

Unlike those he had encountered, this one, a teenager just like him; she was frozen with a sad expression on her face. Izuku walked towards her slowly, bracing himself for anything.

"Ma'am what are you doing here?"

It was standard for the lower classes to be formal with the upper ones.

Izuku was now looking at her sad yellow eyes. Her sclera was pitch black, almost like a void. It wasn't until she noticed 'what' and 'who' she was looking at.

In a slit moment, Izuku witnessed something unique. Instead of a spit to the face, a tail to the gut, or a punch/kick towards his groin. He got a iliac blush from the pink skin girl in front of him.

"H-H-HI!" She was stuttering, not your everyday mutant. Izuku found himself amused a bit before getting into interrogation mode.

"I ask again ma'am, what are you doing here?"

She was silent, squinting her eyes and shying away from the boy in front of her. This was her chance to introduce herself but seeing the demeanor radiating off of Izuku, she found it difficult.

"I-I, no wait! H-Hello I am Mina Ashido..."

"I didn't ask for your name madam Ashido."

The formality was thick and heavy. Now eye to eye only two inches from each other. One held a fierce yet patient stare while the other was being submissive and timid.

"I-I...was t-talking to the principal just now." Mina admitted.

"Really? Then how come your on the enhancers floor."

"I-I w-was on my way to leave."

"That's a lie. Now be honest, I do not have all afternoon with you."

Aggressive and submissive were a a blend of tactics that was vibrant between the two curly-haired teens.

"Tell me what you where here for, then I will leave you alone."

Izuku held much contempt for the mutants that much was clear. Although to see a mutant, shying away from him because she was embarrassed. It created a uneasiness in the teen. He did not know how to handle the situation.

Just being told that you will face mutants as your opponents for the rest of your Highschool career. It took its toll and still damaging Izuku. Now, Yuuei would feel like an eternity if he kept wining. IF.

So now here he was interrogating this timid female pink-skin mutant. How fast did he let himself fall. It wasn't in his nature to pressure those who did not pose a threat but here he was doing so.

Slowly he backed away, knowing full well the situation. If anyone else saw this and recorded them, he would have been instantly beheaded.

"I apologize for my... Rash behavior ma'am."

She shook her head, somewhat collecting herself.

"Y-you don't need to. Giving the situation your in, I would probably couldn't handle it."

He wasn't surprised, she was there when the news was said. All he could do was nod.

"Well then, I must be off. Farewell Miss Ashido."

"W-Wait!"

Izuku halted his action to leave.

"Can I-I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"W-Will you be my f-friend?"

A shaky smile that was bright, made Izuku pause his mind for a moment. The girl before him was considerate and actually honest. For all the time he dealt with deception and lying, he would be rich. Although here, an actual Mutant who was honest with him.

It was odd sure but she seem genuine. Izuku couldn't deny her request.

"Sure, I will be your friend."


	4. Chapter Four

The room was quiet, he sat down on the edge of his bed. Angered wasn't even the words to describe his situation. He couldn't even call it betrayal since that's how society is today.

Izuku cupped his hands while thinking about his upcoming match with a Mutant.

Truthfully he never had the chance to got at it with a Mutant. Only few Emitters and many, many enhancers. He doubted himself, that much was certain.

Mutants, their quirks were stronger variations of a emitter or enhancer. They either have both or one of those qualities but they have a massive arsenal of abilities.

"Fuck."

That was his life from start to now. As if Mutants abilities wasn't enough, he just remembered that they trained to be conquering all of the lower classes making sure that no one can possibly topple them except a few people who were smart enough to combat them. That's a small few.

Sure Izuku had techniques that went along with Full Cowling, but he wasn't sure who his opponent is or what their quirk is. Just hearing the word 'Mutant' put some doubt in his head.

He wasn't clear minded. Filled with anger and frustration, his quirk flared. Lightning crackled around him before he noticed the necklace around his neck glow.

Looking down, Full Cowl is activated. He reaches into his shirt to pull out the sliver chain and the ring attached to it. Looking back on it now, he rembered something...

 _Izuku, promise me that you will be happy someday._

Those were his older sisters last words before she was taken from him. It was silly really, how can anyone be happy in a world like this. Where the lower are considered animals, while middle are progressing people, and the highest are the powerful and correct one's. It was sickening to think about it.

Thud.

Thud.

The teen looked towards the door then back at the chain. Slowly putting away his sliver necklace, he deactivated Full Cowl.

"The door is open." Yea he forgot to lock his door again.

Hearing the nob turn and the door squeaked mildly, the boy saw his 'consent' partner.

Setsuna entered the room with a somber expression on her face. It stabbed her heart to know that tomorrow will be the judgment day for her partner.

"Hey." She tried to put more emotion in the greeting.

"Hey." His attempt failed to put any emotion at all.

Setsuna walked towards Izuku but not before closing the door and locking it.

Izuku saw the girl approaching him.

"Please, Izuku trust in me."

Trust. It was so hard to gain her trust in the first place from the day they met. Now he got it when everything was flipped all to hell.

"Are you sure? Because after we do this we can never go back?"

The tone was filled with uncertainty. He only felt so helpless once before in his life and now this was the second time.

Setsuna leaned in towards Izuku. Slowly she wrapped herself around the teenager. The only comfort she can give before they continue the process.

"They will take you away and I don't know if I will live long enough to see you again." The conflict in his voice said enough.

"I know. So will make sure I will do well in my part." The reassurance was not enough to prevent the emotions in Izuku's heart.

"Again. 'They' have won, I guess we can't fight it any longer." Izuku spoke in utter defeat before Setsuna shushed him.

"Let's not think of it like that. Tonight I will just be the two of us and only that. So please..."

Setsuna leaned in making sure her eyes were meeting Izuku's.

"Trust in me."

Just after she said those three meaningful words. The pair connected in a soft touch of their lips.

 **The next day... Eviction Match Izuku Midoriya vs Tsuyu Asui.**

Glancing at the wide arena from its center, Izuku met the eyes and faces of all kinds of people. Some of which weren't even part of the military school. He would assume this time, it will be live broadcast for the country, maybe the world to see.

Looking back down to meet his opponent.

Her hair complimented the same color as his own however it wasn't as curly. Her outfit was odd. It seemed like a jumpsuit or a bodysuit of sorts. Green stripes with black in the middle and her flippers alongside with massive gloves. Izuku couldn't comprehend the unique design of the outfit.

He was just wearing the leather black-jacket, dark cargo pants, and combat boots.

"Kero. Your Midoriya? The upcoming enhancer?"

Was he poplar? He did not know anyone actually paid attention to him. Aside from that one pink girl.

"I suppose. What's it to you ma'am?" He did not hold back the rudeness.

"Kero. Watch your tongue peasant. Otherwise you and that whore of a mate will suffer against us."

Izuku gripped his mask. Tightly, Izuku brought it up to his face before saying.

"We will see at the end of the day who will win."

The crowd roared in the boy's defeat, majority at least. He made the attempt to block out all sounds with his gas mask on. Charging up Full Cowl was his recognition to the audience that he was ready to start.

 **Full Cowling: Instantaneous Speed**

Dashing towards the mutant girl, Izuku held nothing back. _I need to end this fast, there is no telling what will happen if I don't take this chance!_ He shouted in his mind, as he instantly became a green blur.

 _Here he comes._ Tsuyu thought as she shot out her tongue towards the incoming green lightning. _Throw off his momentum or halt his speed, either way your done Midoriya!_ The frog-girl proclaimed mentally with slight grin on her face.

Izuku saw this incoming appendage and lowered his body incredibly to where his chest was almost grazing against the ground. Dashing lower and under the passed tongue, the boy gave the girl a rising elbow attack. The crushing joint of the elbow, had fractured the cheek bone on Tsuyu's face.

Flinching in pain and impact, the girl did not see the bow that stuck her. _Now!_ Izuku roared in determination, as he interlocked his fingers thus hooking his hands behind the frog girls neck. Giving his next attack, Izuku landed powerful burst of power by striking with his knees upon Asui's face.

After a couple of seconds, Izuku felt something halting his next knee strike. Looking down, he noticed the same tongue he dodged earlier was now wrapping itself around his rising ankle.

"Pathetic. Kero." Izuku heard his opponent. With a quick tug, the enhancer was being pulled back violently. Rising up in the air without his consent, Izuku started getting swung around. Landing against the floor or the walls of the arena there were inside of. Each landing was more powerful and crushing.

After the fifth landing, he was swung upwards and into a tornado form building up acceleration by Tsuyu. The frog girl swung along with her tongue making sure to increase the speed so that the next landing would hurt all the more.

 _Damn!_ That was his thoughts before Izuku was brought down like boulder being dropped several feet upon a vehicle.

 **Slam! Crash!**

The sound of a body colliding with the solid ground and the crushing floor as it creates a body sized crater. Bodies were silent. While some were silent because of the horror unleaded upon Izuku, most were waiting and anticipating the enhancers next move.

 **In the stands...**

Bakugo was silent with rage and frustration. Kirishima was comforting Setsuna with a hug as she was crying silently. _Please get up!_ Setsuna begged her mate to stand up once more. It was a lot for her to ask especially after they seal their fates last night.

"Come on Deku." Katsuki mutters with impatience.  
 _Don't quit now! Get up! C'mon you stubborn bastard!_ He implored with everything he had by will. Gripping the steel bars which was to prevent spectators from falling down. His anger became apparent with the added smoke emitting from his palms.

"Get Up! Please!" A voice cried for his struggle to win. Oddly it caught Bakugo and the girls off-guard. As they looked and search for the source, Bakugo saw at the distance in the upper levels where the mutants seated, something pink stood out but he could not make out the figure.

Mina was sweating with nervousness, she only was seeing the first minute of the match and already her palms were sweating out acid melting the chair arms. Her crush-now friend, was being pummeled without hesitation by her own classmate. Asui, was never a girl she spoke too unless it was for class purposes. Because she was undoubtedly honest, Mina couldn't even hold a decent greeting together without something being said.

Now, at the moment as she sees the body of Izuku, buried of a crumbling crater, she couldn't hold anything back no more. As she stood up, her fellow classmates looked at her with some kind of confusion and curiosity. But when she yelled 'get up' it became very clear who she was rooting for in this match.

Her gaze did not meet the others, she was only concerned about Izuku. Not even a day had passed since he finally spoke to her. Finally, he had acknowledged her existence but she did not want to let him go.

"Get up Izuku! Please get up!" Mina was joined by another cry from below. Looking down, she saw his mate there standing on her seat cheering Izuku on. _Please, don't give up._

Her body was emotional tired by amount of events that had occurred in the last several hours. Setsuna knew Izuku was exhausted prior to the match because there mating process did not ended until morning. With only a couple of hours to sleep, she knew how much of a strain she put on Izuku. Nonetheless Setsuna still believed in her mate. _Come on baby you can do it! Don't let that mutant take you down!_ Her eyes watered as she heard his returned call. Izuku coughed as if he had heard her but in reality it was just to get some lost air back inside.

 **Back to the fight...**

*Cough* . It was faint and horsed but sill audible. Inside, were a boy was gasping for air. He barely grasp his mask and unequipped it. Staring blankly at it, one eye saw red while the other seemed halfway shut. Any attempts to open his right eye completely was futile, it was swollen from the beating. Lifting the mask up in the air, he saw himself in the cracked reflection on the plastic visor.

Blood leaked down to his left eye and covered that side completely in crimson. He was also right about his half-shut eye. It was swollen with a black bruise to which made itself completely visible.

There were also cuts on his cheek and neck but not fatal ones. Looking at his bleeding lips and bloodied nose, he should have expected this.

Tossing the mask aside, since the visor and the air filter was already beyond repair. Looking up to the sky, Izuku let out another cough but this time more louder and out of his control. As a result, some blood shot out when he coughed and added to the mess of crimson on his face.

Using his elbows to lift his chest up, he saw ahead was his opponent with a smirk on her face.

"Really? You still want more Kero?" She asked as more of a insult to Izuku's determination.

 _Move. Move Goddamit! You need to get up._ Izuku screaming in his mind to move upward, his body was so heavy and numb. He wasn't exactly sure if he broke anything. Finally on his knees, Izuku pushed upward with his arms and set his feet on the ground so he can push himself upward.

"Ha...Ugh!" Izuku groans in pain once he reaches the highest he can go up too. Never keeping his eyes off of Asui. Activating **Full Cowling**. Izuku got into a lower position but kept his body stable and relax as the energy flowed through his entire body.

 _Relax. Don't think about the stress or pain. Focus on one step at-a time._ Izuku slowly moved forward with a form of crouching. He was getting to half the distance until, Tsuyu smirked.

 _Kero. It's over now Midoriya._ Taking advantage of Izuku's weaken state, Asui performed a technique that shocked the crowd and confused Izuku.

 **Frog Style: Camouflage.**

As Asui slowly became invisible to Izuku, his mind was racing. Keeping his stance loose and nimble just in case for a surprise attack.

To his dismay, he felt his skin being hit and ripped off. "Argh! Fuck!" Izuku looked down and saw a patch of skin on his arm was ripped off and blood spewing out.

Second came a violent whoosh before his left thigh was hit as well. "Gah!" _What?! What's going on?!_

 _You just don't understand don't you? You are the bottom and I am the top, you will die an animal while I live like a goddess! Kero!_ Tsuyu proclaims mentally before hitting Izuku on his back.

 **Frog Style: Camouflage + Appendage Whiplash**

Using her tongue as a whip, Asui makes contact with Izuku's body. Their are two points of the **Appendage Whiplash** , first the impact upon contact which was closely akin to a smack or violent slap. Then was the 'return', because of Tsuyu's quirk her tongue can do a lot of things even stick to object it's made contact with. Now add that with speed of both attacking and returning. The whole movement lasted less than a second.

 _Damn, I can't see her, and her attacks are invisible._ Izuku grounded himself once more exposing his wounded back. _If I could just grab whatever's hitting me then I can find her. So come on! You Mutated Toad! Hit me again!_

Waiting for the opportunity, Izuku stayed still to feel around his body. He was challenged by the wounds on his arm and leg to feel around those areas. Most likely, another part of his body would be attacked.

In split moment, the piercing air was coming toward him from behind. Shifting his body to the side he immediately felt the 'slap'. _Argh!_ Gritting his teeth he quickly gripped whatever had hit him. The object was sticky and did not carry any bone structure underneath.

He feeling the tug, Izuku planted his feet down hard against the ground. His side bleeding but mostly covered by the large object. Izuku felt its efforts in rapidly sawing and wagging in order to get Izuku off his feet.

 _It's her tongue!_ Finally realizing the appendage he is gripping. Izuku pulled a bit of it up towards his mouth. Opening his jaws, he knew that the lengthy tongue was right there. Biting down hard, his teeth sunk in.

He heard a distant cry to his left. He released his jaws to see blood forming and leaking out. Izuku grinned. _If they all see me as an caged animal then I will show them that they are wrong. I will become a beast before their very eyes!_

Chomping down once more, he made an effort to tear off some of the tongue. This time he got a whimper. Seeing the **Camouflage** wearing off. Izuku turn to where the tongue lead too. A girl, tearing up as she glared back at his stoic gaze.

 **"Full Cowl: Instantaneous Speed!" Izuku roared.**

He took off into a sprint carrying his opponents appendage with him.

Tsuyu flinched in pain and fear as the incoming boy was charging toward her. _What a bastard!_ "I'll Kill You!" She exclaimed with her breath before the green blur vanished.

 **"Full Cowl: Instantaneous Speed Level Two."**

Hearing the voice behind her. She immediately felt something strangling her. Looking behind her, she saw Izuku using her own tongue against her.

"Grrrm" Tsuyu struggled to breathed as the gripped upon her wound tighten even more. Izuku had a hard gaze down on her before he started to have moment inside of his mouth.

"What was it you said? 'Watch your tongue'?" Izuku spat out something onto Asui's face. Immediately shaking her head in disgust, she was even left even more appalled. A saliva covered piece of tongue on the ground before her eyes.

"Should have watch yours though."

"Kero! A-Animal! Y-You vile creature!"

"Your right I am vile, but you don't understand, I am not an animal."

Izuku knelt down before Tsuyu looking with a cold glance as his **Full Cowling** remained active.

 **"I am a Beast."**

Without a second to waste, he grasped the frog mutants head and turned it upside down. The blood spewing from her mouth as she made attempts to call for help.

 **"You threatened to harm my mate. That's was your first and last mistake."**

Izuku let the frog girl go only to collapse on the ground. The crowd and world remained silent. The teen age boy started to walk away from the corpse of a girl.

Slowly as he walked towards the exit, he heard a clapping sound. Turning his head to see the principal looking back at him. Still carrying that smile...damned smile.

"Congratulations Izuku Midoriya! You have won against your first Mutant match."

Izuku said nothing.

"As a representative of the Mutants, we finally acknowledge and trust you with your abilities. Thank you young man."

"What for..?"

"Excuse me?"

"What For?!"

Principal Nezu seemed unfazed but the rest were taken aback. It was almost impossible to get away with shouting against the Principal's "kindness".

"I just killed a daughter of a family and you want to congratulate me?! She may be a mutant but she was still human. How can you be so willing to let go of your fellow people?" Izuku's voices died with sorrow and anger.

"I don't consider weaklings 'my people' young man. And besides if you just made her submit, she would have been turned into a breeding machine. So you did her a favor is what I am congratulating you for."

The teen slowly deactivated **Full Cowling** as a sign of defeat. Of course he knew that, but it wasn't right to kill unless necessary. He did save her from a fate worse than death. Any form of higher class losing to Enhancers would be punished in a unique way. Both men and women would be a nothing more than tools for the rest of Mutants to use. All in the hopes and will for a stronger next generation.

"Fuck you."

"I would but I am an animal, not a beast." Nezu joked darkly.

"Also speaking of fucking and animals, I want to say congratulations on completing your consent phase young man."

He found out. Izuku wasn't surprised just angered. His fist were tight shut, tight enough to bring about blood which was dripping down onto the floor.

"Anyway you should rest. You had a long day and it seems your peers don't want to associate with you."

Izuku looked up at the enhancers side, they all had looks of fear and shame. All but one. Setsuna was there smiling warmly at Izuku who in return smiled back. At least there was some light at a darkass abyss.


	5. Chapter Five

The isle was silent. Housing two columns and multiple rows of seats. All of which occupied by the members of the funeral. The casket was sitting at the middle, open to reveal the corpse of a dead girl from the first Eviction Match of year. Seating in the front where the family of the deceased female, and behind where the fellow students who volunteered to come to their fellow classmates funeral.

Flowers settled aligned next to the casket. The beginning few were white lilies to give sympathy for the pain and loss. Most where the red roses, to give Tsuyu Asui her love and their grief. Lastly as the finally member walked between the isle, everyone looking directly at him full with multiple faces. Some fearful, vengeful, even sorrowful. His curly hair damped from the cloudy weather which dropped down pours of rain down upon the funeral. Out of all the visitors, he was the only one not using an umbrella. Not showing any emotion. His body was exposed to the rain and so came down the soaked clothes and damped hair. His eyes shadowed over his wet green-messy-hair.

He alone carried the black rose. He alone forfeited the girl's mortality. He alone was the one who gave the deceased girl _loss and death._ Slowly he approaches the casket. Looking down at the frog-girl who threatened him and his mates existence.

"May you find peace in your slumber. Forevermore, may you rest your eyes to shut out the hate and despair of life but shut out the love and hope. To fall asleep and meet your ancestors dear Tsuyu Asui. For I have fallen in life while you rise in the afterworld."

Izuku places the black rose, the final flower to symbolize this day. He never felt so utterly regretful.

Turning around, he faces the father.

"Mr. Asui." Izuku bowed before the adult.

"Izuku Midoriya. Kero." He said with subtle anger.

Izuku braced himself.

"I thank you."

"What do you mean?"

"You spared a fate worse than death for my eldest daughter. For that I thank you."

"But sir I~"

"I know what you did. Hell, the whole country knows by now what you've done. And right now as a victim of this society I thank you. Although as a father I deeply want to kill you and place you in the deepest pits of darkness."

It was clear to Izuku, that the man had experience his share of hardships and now he stands before his him. The father of the daughter he had just killed.

"I know of your situation, at least all government Mutants know. So I am here to warn you once and nothing more."

Izuku nodded and remain silent.

"Do you love your mate? Do you see her more than an object?"

"Yes, I do."

"Very well, heed my words. As a fellow man, I will warn you. _If a man feels his loved ones is threaten, then he will become a beast to protect those he cherishes. Although, when a man loses what he loves so dear, he will become demon and lose whatever humanity he has left._ Your an enhancer but that doesn't mean I do not respect or forgive you. After all you took away a part of me forever."

"I see. Thanks for your advice, and for what's its worth if you cannot forgive me." Izuku bowed once more. "I am deeply regretful of your loss."

"At ease young man. We all fight for something to great lengths. Even if to protect something, we can make the most inhumane decisions of the dire situation."

"Just remember to heed my advice."

"Yes sir. Farewell." Izuku relived his bow to receive a nod from father frog. Walking past him, Izuku felt the animosity somewhat soften. Izuku found himself walking back down the isle once more to his seat and waited for the rest of the funeral to continue.

After some speeches from a few family members and friends, the burial was short as Izuku stood to the before casket next to a child, not more than five or six. His features were the same as the corpse that was about to be buried.

"Why?" The teen heard the child. Izuku moves his eyes down towards the boy who was visibly crying.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Why what?" Izuku responded shifting his gaze back at Tsuyu.

"Why did you murder Onee-San!" He screamed in pain.

"It was either me or her."

"So! You should have died like the rest before you!"

"Maybe so. But she and I had reasons to stay alive."

"No! Your just a murderer, just like all of your kind!"

"I can speak for myself, but not for others."

"Then you do~"

"Enough Boy! It's time we head home."

Mr. Asui, shouted at his son. Izuku looked towards the father. He saw another older woman most likely a mother or aunt. She was carrying a little girl who was too scared to even look at Izuku, so she shy away into the woman's neck.

The lady gave Izuku a look of sadness, but nonetheless she nodded as if saying 'thank you'. Although her gaze says otherwise.

'How could you?' Those cold, dreaded eyes. Izuku saw the sorrow in them all to well.

Soon after, when the Asui family and all other members left. Izuku stood before a newly buried grave of Tsuyu Asui.

He sighed. This was not his first attendance to a funeral.

During his first year, he had to attend ten cremations or 'forgotten' burials out of thirty people he won against. Meaning he had sent twenty to a endless hell of shame and rape. Although at the time he didn't care, even if it was fellow enhancers meeting their deaths. His life was kill or be killed. Even when he met Setsuna, that rough first year had ended softly.

Kami, that woman was a gift from any gods above. If he didn't had her, he would have lost his mind as well as humanity.

Even now, when he loathed the higher hierarchy that took his sister away. This was not right. He felt boy had given in to his inner beast of rage and hatred. Now all that's left is the demon inside to awake.

Crouching down in front of a newly soiled grave, he thought to himself of all the lives he had took regardless even if they were criminals or students. His mind couldn't become numb to the idea of killing, it was too... inhuman.

Even so...he will have too put more people in grave from now until he graduates.

As the rain kept falling down harder, the once damped curly hair had become completely soaked beneath the crying clouds above. His clothes left in a similar state but he didn't care. He found himself in comfort when ever it rained.

As minutes gone by, he could hear a distant chatter and a car door closing before driving off. _Maybe that's the last person of the funeral or a visitor of this graveyard._ Izuku did not get his answer until the rain stopped hitting his soaked figure.

Hearing of droplets pouring down upon something that was covering him, he turn his head back to see...her.

"It's you, ma'am Ashido." He announces the obvious. Turing his eyes back towards the grave.

"Hello." Her voice was surprisingly calm but solemn at the same time. Izuku could feel the unease nature emanating in the atmosphere.

"Was she your friend?" The boy asks.

"Not really, I never knew her." The girl said.

"Then why come?"

"It's because I am a fellow Mutant and student. It would be wrong of me ignore the loss of a person."

"That's for all Mutants?"

"So far yes."

"Well your a goddamn hypocrite." Izuku said coldly.

"Yes I am, even though I have never killed before, my presence does bring about social conflict doesn't it?"

"Why the hell are you asking me? I am just an enhancer." Izuku stared at his hands, the same hands that took so many peoples lives for the sake of security? Protection? No! It was for his own sake alone! He wanted to survive, that was his ultimate reason.

"An enhancer that can kill a mutant. There's being a few enhancers who can do such a thing."

"But doesn't that scare you? Your standing behind a boy who can kill your people!" His shouts were rising as his stance, the boy turned around just after he finished his sentence. He looked at the pink-skin girl.

"No, it doesn't, not one bit. You did what you had to do to survive. And I don't blame you, it's just..."

She was crying, Izuku immediately felt her sadness. She hated something about society just as much as he does.

"Just that...I admire you. For that, you push and push even your body screams 'no'. You shout back to 'keep going'".

Izuku was left surprised, this girl was smiling as her checks became drench in tears. Her black dress complemented her black arm sleeves. The umbrella retain the same shade. Then again she was at a funeral.

"I don't get it." Izuku said moving forward a bit.

"Don't get what?"

"Why do you want to be my friend?

"Would you accept my answer even though you have someone else?"

This puzzled the teen, where was the conversation going? Her eyes, the yellow pupils did not look away like the first time they met.

"I wanted to be more than your friend, at least that's how I feel. But now, knowing you went through your consent phase, I don't think I have much of chance now."

Oh. Now he got it.

"You were interested in me?" That in of itself was already taboo. The teen let the rain fell down on him harder than before. Izuku himself was confused on what to say next.

"I still am. I really wanted to get to know you. After all it's been a decade since we last spoke to each other."

Decade? "Ten years? I would have remembered your appearance. Besides your claim, what prove do you have of us interacting?"

"I don't have any prove besides this pendant you gave me." Mina placed her fingers on the silver plated pendant that was attacked to her black choker. Izuku focused his sights on the object, trying with upmost futile attempts. Although nothing came to be.

"I don't blame you for not remembering, after all it was the day after your older sister died."

As if the rain ceased its sound but remained. Izuku felt his body radiating with anger. He started clench his fist and grit his teeth. He honestly did not like were this was going.

"Tell me, what did I look like to you back then?"

She smiled with kindness and walking forward so that umbrella covered the both of them.

 **"A Demon."** Izuku felt his rage subside a bit, calming himself down.

"Back then, you were so lost in anger and rage, that I feared my life. I did such a horrendous crime against the Mutants just have my life spared by your will."

The pink-haired girl leaned forward towards the boy. Never breaking eye contact with him. Izuku could feel her breath upon him vise versa.

 **"You **** me. I open myself to you. As a reward, you gave me** ** _your collar_** **. Years I have waited for you to show up again and meet me. Years I longed to see you alive again. And now I get just that, but to see you with another woman, it hurt me. Because now I won't be able to have back to boy I fell infatuated with."**

Her demeanor change so much in so little time. It almost was similar to when Izuku killed Asui during the eviction match. Izuku felt himself being grasp by his cheek, he looked down at Mutant shorter than him. She was now crying more openly.

"But that's fine. At least now, I know that you will be happy protecting your _mate._ "

After that Mina, let go of his cheek. She started to walk away towards the only entrance to the cemetery. To a limousine, were a butler or chaperone opens the door for her.

Once she stepped inside, she gave Izuku once last look before waving goodbye with a smile on her face. Her, tears, eyes, and demeanor said otherwise.

Again, Izuku was left alone in a location full of dead folk. After a few more moments the rain subsided and the clouds were breaking slightly with a ray of sunlight coming down upon Izuku. Blinding by the rays of sunshine, Izuku turned away and head back into the reality of being an enhancer.


	6. Chapter six

_Nine months, nine fucking months. Kami, how many lives have I ended? How many died? How many suffered?_

Izuku sat down thinking to himself as he sat and waiting in the hospital lobby. He wasn't by any means injured physically. Although emotionally he was strained. These past several months haven't been easy on the now-third year Enhancer. His last year of Yuuei. Finally. Although that isn't why he was here sitting on a chair getting looks from the other civilians. After all he was still in his black-uniform. Mask detached.

No, he was here for Setsuna his mate. This was now her due time to birth their child. Good news is that they were going to have a boy and this whole pregnancy ordeal was almost done. Downside was the risk of any permanent harm to his lover and the baby.

You can say that was most troubling for the seventeen year old. Ever since Setsuna started to developed, she was temporarily excused from the Quirk Annihilation Task Force. At least that took her out of the danger of Eviction Matches. Although for Izuku he had to become more than willing to shed more blood in order to continue seeing his mate. Considering Setsuna was to move out of the dorms of Yuuei and into a medical facility for in-process pregnancy Enhancers such as herself. To the two teens, they did not enjoy either idea. Even when Izuku's infamous reputation started to grow and Setsuna's child expectancy to due, none took pleasure in their positions.

"Mr. Midoriya?" A voice got his attention.

Izuku looked up to meet girl, probably around the same age as him. She was wearing a lab coat, signaling that she was a doctor or some prestigious medical personnel. Her white hair dropped down to her lower backside. She had a horn coming out of her forehead.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Eri Izumi. Your...um...lover is ready to see you. Would you please follow me?" She turned her back to Izuku and started walk. Her eyes still looked at Izuku waiting for his approval. Thankfully she got it by a nod.

As the pair walked in the hallways. Izuku never stopped feeling anxious. Walking was breaking his patience, he wanted more than to see Setsuna. Doctor Izumi took notice of this, in response she started to walk slower which was making Izuku bare his teeth.

"Excuse Doctor." Izuku called out to the short doctor before him. "How far did you move her room this time?" The green-haired teen seemed already impatient, if they had moved his mate to another room or floor he would just demand Doctor Izumi where the room is. "It's the same room from your last visit Mr. Midoriya." This created more irritation. "Then why are we proceeding slowly?"

"Rushing in a medical facility will cause quite the commotion. I am sure your last few visits were a outstanding example." Eri put a lot of exaggeration into the statement which made Izuku clench his fist. He was deeply annoyed that this stranger was getting under his skin.

"Well anyway we are here. Mrs. Tokage is inside awaiting." The Doctor gestured Izuku to go inside. Gladly he did so, once he open the sliding door and walked in for a couple of more steps. He saw his mate. As she sat down looking out of the hospital window, her attention did changed to the feeling of Izuku's presence. She turned her face to greet Izuku with a warm smile. Her condition said a lot. Being vulnerable caused her to Revert muscle strength and endurance. Sadly she wasn't aloud to anything physical active until her pregnancy was finished. The only amount of activity she would perform is simple walking from the restroom and back to her bed room.

"Hey..."

"Hey." Izuku could feel the tired expression of her tone. He could never fathom to understand what it is like to bear a child for three fourths of a year. It seemed so taxing and really stressing. He would often heard rumors that the women would become more angst as time goes on but surprisingly he never: not once felt any form of frustration from Setsuna. Either she knew how to keep her temper in check or she was really happy overall about the situation. Even if it wasn't ideal.

"How are you feeling?" Izuku walked towards her hospital bed before grabbing a chair to sit on.

"Pretty...tired. But nonetheless...happy." She reached for Izuku's scared hands but instead he grasp hers. "I bet, considering it's been a long year." He agreed to her condition.

"How's work?" She created the usual small talk. Izuku sighed. "We had a run in with Shigraki." He stated.

Setsuna's tired eyes came to life with worry. "Really?! Are you hurt?! Please tell me your alright!" She stopped once Izuku places his lips before hers, ceasing the worries. He gave her a sad smile. "I am fine but to say the least, although Tetsu Tetsu, he didn't make it, crumbled to dust before we could contact paramedics." He informed. To that response, Setsuna sighed herself. "How is Kirishima taking it? It must be hard to hear she lost her brother." Izuku nodded. "Not well, she blames herself for not being with her brother in that operation. Thankfully, lately Kaachan has been looking after her. To be honest things have not being going well ever since the third year started."

Setsuna nodded. "I know, Enhancers vs Emitters, and now Mutants joined in." She started to rub her belly, specifically their soon to be born child. "This is not right Izu... how can society do this to us? I mean I know you have experience with the situation but the others?... I don't think they do.

"Your right they don't, ever since my second year victories, most of our enhancers have gone ignorant of their abilities. They don't train their bodies as well as their minds. All lack experience and that is the primary reason they all lose or better yet die."

"And look at me, I am going to be a mother. I haven't been in those matches for almost a year now, if I go now then I will most likely die."

Those words hit Izuku hard. It was the truth. But he did not want to imagine it.

"What's worse is that one Mutant, whats her name Mina Ashido? The general's daughter has been slaughtering most of the Enhancers and Emitters. She even goes as far as kill her own class without remorse." Setsuna reminded Izuku.

That was another issue. So many of his comrades died by the pink-girl. The last time he ever spoke to her was at Asui's funeral and ever since then, she has become a monster. Something Izuku can relate too.

"Listen don't worry about it. Let's just worry about our child's birth."

"But how can I not be?! There is only twenty maybe twenty-five enhancers on our class Izu! And what are the chances you have to fight her? I don't want to see that. Not ever."

Izuku remained silent. He needed to tell her now. Otherwise it will be too late.

"Setsuna." He got her attention away from her in trance horror. "After you birth the child, let's run away." He whispered to his mate. Setsuna remained confused until she figured it out.

"Really? You want to risk it all just leave with me?" Izuku nodded at her. "Yes, this maybe our only chance. Considering we have a week period before the separation process begins. We will use that to leave Japan."

"But where would we go? China is more strict with its refugee policy and once they found out about us, then that is. Singapore is to far to go by foot and considering we need identification just to use transportation, that won't work either. And don't get me started on other continents, we need to learn the language to even be aloud to residence their as a immigrant." She whispered back in worry.

"Don't worry, I know a place. Thailand." Izuku hushed back

"Thailand?" She responded.

"Yea, they aren't as populated because of the post-collapse result. So we can live somewhere with nature and considering I can hunt we can survive another year or three, but it depends on the development of their society."

"But what about their immigrant policy?"

"We don't have to speak the language to enter, Hell we don't even need to be near civilization for a while, most of their nature has over grown and we will have to live there."

This gave a glimmer of hope for the pregnant teenager. She started to cry a bit. "T-That's great!" Izuku nodded equally happy as well. He leaned in and hugged her before kissing her forehead. While Izuku was enjoying the moment he placed his free hand on her stomach. He rubbed a bit slowly slightly worrying he might cause a disturbance.

"But you what this means right? If we go ahead with this. We will be leaving our friends. Are you sure, your gonna be okay with that?" Izuku ask filled with hesitation after the last word.

"I won't lie. I know I will regret it to a degree. And considering our lives after our child is born... I don't know if we can handle it... if I can handle it. Leaving may seem the best solution. For us."

"Alright then. In the mean time rest and try not worry to much on the plan."

The next several minutes were silence but meaningful. Izuku could tell that he was going to have to step-up in order for the plan to work. Besides a week is not a lot of time.

Granted rather sooner than later, both enhancers were going to have to face the consequences of their actions.

A noticeable knock came from the entrance to the room. Izuku turned his body while Setsuna kept her focus on her belly.

The curly haired teen saw the same doctor that guided him(rather slowly) to Setsuna's hospital room. "Doctor Izumi?" Izuku bowed slightly.

"Mr. Midoriya and Ms. Tokage. I have news for the both of you." This perked both enhancers attentions. "We will be re-locating the Ms. Tokage here to another room. You are free to join her, Mr. Midoriya. Though I do advise to unarmed yourself , this is a hospital after all." The white-haired Doctor warned the use of quirks unless otherwise.

Izuku nodded. He was glad that he can stay with Setsuna while she was moving rooms. Then again, this was only time he was allowed to come with her. So it did hit him as odd.

As the afternoon fell into evening, nurses came by and escorted the bed Setsuna used to another lower level room. It struck another yellow flag for Izuku, to think there will be another floor beneath the hospital for the use of patients.

The new room was a a lot larger than the last. The once white walls and ceiling are now a dark shade of gray. At the center of the room was the monitors for the patients state of well being. This was were Setsuna was placed. The nurses started to hook up the pregnant teen with a set of uncomfortable emerald eyes watching from afar. After a few more minutes of setting up, another person entered the room. Izuku was paying attention to this individual. He had crazy wild purple hair, bags underneath his eyes, and a apathetic look of expression.

"Afternoon. Mr. Midoriya, Ms. Tokage, I am Shinso Hitoshi. Your below level nurse. I hope I can be of assistance to the both of you during your crucial moment." The tired teen introduced himself to the pair as the nurses take their leave.

"Afternoon. Nurse Hitoshi. I wanted to ask how much more time before Setsuna's due to give birth?" Izuku returned the same formal greeting while walking towards a IV hooked mate. He pulled up a chair and sat next to his partner, then grasping her hand once more.

"I'd say some time in the evening. Depends on her condition and when her body is ready to birth the child." Shinso explained. He walked up to the monitors and pulled a stool to keep himself comfortable. "Any names?"

"We were thinking Kibo." Setsuna spoke up.

"Hope? So a boy it is then." Shinso clarified to make sure he heard right. The mates nodded. To that the tired teen smiled at them both dropping a bit of his apathetic look. "Well lets get you comfortable as best you can before "hope" comes into the world? Mr. Midoriya I assume you will stay by your side. I will depart for a bit, need to make sure nothing has been misplaced or ignored." With a bow, the nurse left the room, leaving the couple alone for the time being.

Izuku was staring at the door. He couldn't help but feel that this whole situation had something more too it. The hand he was grasping called attention. He looked towards his mates tired expression. "Are you worried?"

"Yea, I am."

"Well don't be. Because once ourKibo is born we can think of a way to flip-off that damn principal of ours and this damned society." Setsuna joked getting a chuckle out of her mate.

"Might as well look it that way. Seriously, fuck this place. Always chained down by those Mutants, starved to feed them, raped to satisfy them. It will be over once you and I plus the third company escape this hell." Izuku felt a spark of igniting hope. Just hearing himself made him sound like he was dreaming but it was a dream worth pursing. The curly-haired teen smiled back at him. "Your damn right."

Once they finished their declaration of escape to each other. The next hour was filled with emotions. With Izuku holding Setsuna's hand tightly and helping with the breathing while Nurse Shinso Hitoshi was guiding the labored woman.

"In and out, breathe Setsuna!" The voice implored the labored woman. She was crying and screaming for a long time now. Her pain was unbelievable but nonetheless, continued struggling. Her vision was fading in and out from the continuous shock upon her body.

"Izu...Izu! It hurts!" She cried while tightly gripping her mates hand.

"Stay strong! Breathe, in...and...out!" Izuku helped his labored mate by creating an imitation of controlling oxygen intake and outtake.

"Ahh!"

"Almost there ma'am, your doing well. Keep pushing!" Shinso encouraged.

The evening was filled with screaming and agony for Izuku, he watched helplessly as his mate undergo a hell for a full hour before another form of wailing can be heard.

"Wah!" Izuku's world as well as Setsuna's stopped. Both their eyes focus on the newborn in the arms of Nurse. He smiled at them. "Congratulations sir, ma'am, your baby boy has been born." Shinso grabbed a pair of scissors which made Izuku jumped a bit until he realized it was the umbilical cord being cut. "Sir why don't you wash your son?" Shinso suggested. Izuku looked at Setsuna as a form of approval. "Go he is our son after all." She nodded.

Izuku walked up to the newborn who was wrapped around the nurses arm. He felt his body shake in nervousness. It almost felt so unreal, a son, his son right there. "Don't be so nervous. Just wrapping him around your arms and bath him in the small square bucket right here." Shinso gestured. Izuku hesitantly grasped his son and hold him in his arms. "Hey thereKibo, I'm your d-daddy." That stutter came with a small tears of happiness, the tears fell down onto his sons cheeks. Slowly he lowered Kibo's tiny body into the water-filled bucket, letting the blood wash off. One moment had past and Izuku slowly waked towards the side of Setsuna's bed. "Oh...Izu. He is so beautiful." The father nodded. "He sure is. Kibo, here's mommy." Izuku handed the newborn who was still crying, to the newly formed mother.

"Kibo , I love you." Setsuna didn't hold back her tears, they came down like a rivers stream. Izuku felt his heart lifted. He had been the most happy in this one moment. The Mutants, Hit-men, Quirk Annihilation Task Force, all the people he had killed, all the families he had separated through death, his sisters demise, he forgot it all. They seemed so distant and irrelevant to this moment of his son's birth.

Izuku suddenly felt an arm on his shoulder. He turned towards the nurse that helped him and Setsuna through this tough moment. "Sir, sorry to interrupt your thoughts, is it alright if you can speak with me about the health status for your lover and son?" Was something wrong? Izuku didn't know, he really hope nothing was wrong.

"Sure." Shinso nodded and gestured Izuku to follow him. They were near the door when Shinso turned to him. "Please Sir, take one last look of them. Do you see any issues?" The purple-haired teen asked. Izuku looked at the scene behind him, his mate embracing their small son in her arms. She hums to soothe the new born to slumber. Setsuna carried a warm smile, a smile Izuku had cherished all their lives together as mates. He knows without a doubt, he would do anything for her. Love, cherish, protect, and even sacrifice for her. The curly-haired teen looked back at Shinso with a confused look then responding. "No."

He couldn't move. Nothing. He was stuck in place. _What? Whats going on?_ He saw the emotion left Shinso's face as the nurse spoke. **"Good, because your going to kill them both."** _What?! No! Wait, what am I doing. Stop! My body._

Izuku strolls towards the hospital bed. He saw the happiness in Setsuna's eyes as she looks at her child. She then turns her attention towards the him. "Izuku? Whats~"

Before she could even finish Izuku activated Full Cowling and strikes Setsuna on her nose causing a sudden pain. _What was Izuku doing?_ Then she felt her son leave her suddenly. She focused hard. Then to her utter horror, Izuku slammed their newborn son on the the ground creating a disgusting sound. Her mouth left appalled and her tears shedding faster than ever. Then came next was the electricity crackled stomped as blooded splattered Izuku's pants.

Setsuna tried to scream. Scream at him for why and what was he doing this? But her attempts were shattered when her throat was struck by Izuku's fist. Her gasp for air was now limited to few bits of oxygen leaving her mouth. She holds her airway in order relief some of the pain until she felt a pain on her stomach. Here eyes widen in shock and pain when she saw a scalpel and needle were stabbing her. Setsuna could feel the blood leaving her system, not that she had much left to begin with. Looking at Izuku with her final attempts to make him see reason. His blank dull eyes made her confused until she saw the apathetic look coming from their nurse. It was him, but it didn't mattered. With all her strength tried to reach her hands upon Izuku's cheek, to make him see reality. She never reached him.

Izuku pierced Setsuna's neck with the same needle he stabbed her. Her mind was gone, cool was starting to envelope her body. As Setsuna's hand dropped as her tear stained eyes followed Izuku's face once more. His face blank but she knew, those dull green eyes were crying as well. He never wanted this. Setsuna saw how those same green irises wished they can take it all back. In her finial moments, she felt her chest being plunged by the blood soaked hands of her lover. The shock killed her once she saw Izuku take out her heart before her very eyes...and crushed it.


	7. Chapter seven

"Why the fuck does Principle Nezu want this kid alive? I mean to me it makes no sense. He has the capability to kill Mutants. Doesn't he have some caution towards this?" A blonde teen complained as he and a group of others follows through the dimming hallway.

"One: that's not our concern. Two: So what if he has the skills to kill our higher social class? Three: Shut the fuck up Kaminari, I do not want to hear your useless wining again." Says the dark-haired boy walking behind him.

"Well fuck you too Sero. I am just saying, we have been killing and 'reviving' this guy for what? Three months. We already ran out of the normal means of torture, and recover girl is getting sick of kissing a bloody half-dead enhancer."

"That's why we have Doctor Eri Izumi coming along with us. Right doctor?"

Sero called attention to the women walking along with them. She sighed at his question.

"It is a matter of whether or not this experiment will work. In the subjects current state, he is physically capable to resist but his mental state has been reduced to a angry bastard."

"Well I don't blame him. Shinso really fucked him from the mind. All he wants now is to kill." Kaminari said as he stopped in front of a metal door. All three teenagers nodded to each other before they entered the room.

Inside was a small spaced room. With one lightbulb to give some luminosity in the tight space. Under the light was person chained to the ground and bound to the metal chair he sat upon. Blood all over his body, his naked murdered body. Doctor Izumi walked forward and placed a hand on the boy's hair. Relaeasing a bright glow and energy from her only horn. The state of the mutilated body became fine. No more wounds to see.

The bound victim had looked up, he was gagged by a metal piece in his mouth tied around his head. Preventing him to speak.

"Hello Mr. Midoriya, glad to see your awake and well again." Eri reintroduce herself to the teen. Fortunately Izuku didn't have to think far to remember her. He started to resist the restraints even going as far as to activate Full Cowling. To his futile efforts Kaminari walked up and placed both his hands on the bounded shoulders.

"Take some volts dog." The sparking of electricity came fast and soon were the muffled screams of Izuku. The chair was shaking due to the spasm the green-haired boy was moving violently.

After another few seconds Kaminari stopped releasing his grasp of the steaming body. "Come on we don't got all day. Sero get the bodies it's time for the experiment to start."

"Right, be right back." Sero left the room while Eri used her quirk again to put Izuku in fine state again. This time, Izuku just looked up silently with eyes filled with rage and regret.

Looking back at the blonde, Eri started to walk out of the cell then followed Kaminari. Once they closed the steel doors. The yellow bolt haired boy started to speak.

"Do you think this will work?" Kaminari asked leaning against the wall. Hoping he can get a valid answer.

"Judging by the historical records. This method is different than producing Nomus of the Quirk war. The idea is to remove the subjects body parts and replacing with the deceased ones. Then I use my Quirk to fuse them both to match Izuku's DNA and body structure."

"Sounds easy enough. But I didn't need that kind of answer."

The doctor shook her head. "No there is a great chance that all of this will be wasted. So by my calculations it isn't quite 'easy'. We have to remove the body parts of both the subject as well as the corpse. Once you place the limb in the right position, that rest is based off of luck. My abilities will be the major factor of this experiment. And considering we are not transferring these quirks, that means the subject will not have a mental disability as a result. The most he will have is intensive pain and tramua...if we don't erase his memories."

"Now you lost me."

Sigh. "I am saying that this experiment will take hours maybe even days. If we aren't lucky that is. Plus some of these methods will have a high probability of killing the subject. Although the plus side does offer him clear conscious over his quirks."

"Really the only 'plus side' is him having awareness with his quirks?! I'd rather have him become a brainless enhancer than a bringer of death for those who oppose him!"

"Well it's not our call to make. Nedzu made if very clear that we need to do this. And if he dies for real, then we don't have to worry about it anymore."

Kaminari grumbled at the plan. Considering he knew Izuku's track-record by killing his opponents. Really they were going to experiment on the one person in decades maybe centuries, that can really break the hierarchy. Quirks is the message of power. Depending on how much that person's quirk is worth, they are measured through the value of their abilities. Thus creating a system of power that non dared to argue otherwise.

"I don't know. We shouldn't do this."

"It's not a matter if we should or should not. If we don't do this then we are dead, simple as that." The white-haired doctor stated making Kaminari sunk in disappointment. In his thoughts it should be enhancers doing this not emitters. They were people of the working class and hit men of society. Not the bloody knights of this corrupt society.

"Yea I guess your right." The blonde gave up questioning the task since it was their heads at stake. This acceptance earned a nod from Eri. With nothing else to say both waited for the third companion to come down the stairs. That didn't take another fifteen minutes and with the constant grumbles from Kaminari and the silent chain clang from inside the cell, Eri was starting to lose her patience. Luckily Sero did show up with three bodies all in body bags as demanded by Nedzu. All of which were in body bags. On the self of the cart, was a container with glowing water in it reveling two eyeballs.

"Ah finally you showed up. For a moment their I thought I would have lost my sanity hearing the bastards silent chains moving." Kaminari thanked as he picked up the smallest body. Reletivly this one was the same size as him maybe a bit larger in terms of height. Carrying it over his shoulder, he knocked on the cell door. "Hey dog! We got you a few gifts from your courteous principal! Be thankful because once were done you will be a dead dog or a enslaved mutt!" Eri shooked her head from the utter immaturity coming from a Hit-men. Sero on the other hand as getting ready to carry the next body bag which by all means was heavier.

Kaminari smirked an open the cell door with a wicked amusement as he threw the bag in front of Izuku. "That's one, now three more!" He left to help Sero with the rest of the body bags. Lying them down next to each other was Eri hold the water container.

"Alright lets start with the smallest to largest. We won't do the eyes until the end." Eri instructed. Hearing the okays from both boys, they started to unzipped all three body bags. Izuku who was confused by this event, he was now appalled by the smallest of the bodies. It was Eijirou's older brother: Tetsu! _But how?! His body shouldn't have been recovered let alone restored!_ He was sad that he was looking down at the deceased corpse of a fellow comrade he couldn't save. Tetsu died the same day Setsuna died which hit him even more. _Kibo, I... am a...vile...monster. Its my fault that you and Setsuna were killed by me. Please find some peace son. Maybe...maybe I will go to the same place as you and your mother._ Izuku felt his head fallen and mind darken. _Who am I kidding? I am going to hell for everything I have done._ Izuku might as well face that fact.

He couldn't tell who were the other two bodies though, it just one of them seemed to a have a similar quirk that Iida had. Just the engines were on the elbows. The other dead figure was buff teenager who had a scar on his left eye. His muscle mass was so much for a teen his age.

Izuku didn't know what was going on or what these emitters were planning. It made him unsettling in his bound & chained up chair. Then the black haired boy known as Sero pulled out a tables worth of utensils and tools for surgery. Yea the green-haired enhancer did not like were this is going. For last several weeks, they have starved, beat, stabbed, poisoned, and even has his balls cut off. Luckily if he wanted to call it luck, the recovery nurse patched his body back into well condition before the torture began at the cost of Izuku's stamina.

"So what now?" Kaminari ask. Sero was waiting for instructions as well. Eri looked at Izuku with apathy in her eyes, the same eyes Shinso gave him before Setsuna and Kibo were murdered.

"We skin him. Start by the penis and testicles, that way we can get rid of the unused space for the rest of the experiment." This caused a great deal of fear, Izuku didn't take pleasure being mutilated once more. As reflex he activated Full Cowling. The teen was shaking his body violently as Kaminari grabbed a monkey wrench. "Hey Sero can you hold him down? I don't want him to be numb if I electrocute him right now."

"Sure." The two boys were approaching the enhancer. Sero started to release some tap to help bind the legs and body still. Izuku was wrapped around another layer of restraints. Having a hard time moving as well as staring in terror. Denki hovered the wrench over the shriveled member. "Are you sure skin? I feel like we will have an easier time if we remove it completely."

"Do what you must. I don't care." In all honesty Eri knew Izuku will have it back once they re-apply the skin and use her quirk. Kaminari smirked as he reeled back the monkey wrench. Bringing down forth upon the sexual organs resulted in a loud splat with blood bursting out from the first strike. "Jeez that was only the right testicle. Your already yelling, my it must hurt huh?" Retracting the now blood dripping wrench. Izuku looked down at the homicide. He couldn't feel one of his...yep it was destroyed. That much is clear as the image of a bloody sack with a hole( likely from the impact and burst inside).

"Alright round two." Kaminari says he takes another crack at Izuku. Another muffled cry of pain was music to the blondes ears. Damn the electric-emitter felt so great! He honeslty was getting bored of the usually grunting when he beats the enhancer, but now...he wanted more to come out. "Thats it cry! You sonofabitch! Sero get me the power drill and some screws." As requested the black-haired cringed at the pleasure Kaminari was taking in all of this. Hovering the drill with the equipped screw over the bounded. Izuku was cringing in agony. Slowly he witnessed his penis being drilled. He tried to move but the shock was getting the better of him.

"Right it seems drained enough. Can a guy get a knife?" As requested Kaminari received his tool. Making sure to dismember the crouch entirely. More muffed screams was once more the result. After the dismemberment, Kaminari grabbed the mangled remains of Izuku's scrotom and penis just to smear it on the bounded boy's face.

Sero witnessed in utter cringe as his fellow emitter started to toy with their subject. Eri was becoming more and more impatient. "Are done?" She had to ask. He shook his head. "No...no, not just yet. I ain't had my fill yet." The blonde torturer grasped the metal bar between Izuku's jaws and stole it from his mouth.

Coughing at his ability to get more air and rid the awful stench of himself, Izuku looked up tiredly. "You...fuck." Those words left his mouth open to receive his own remains of the genitalia. Immediately Izuku tried to spit it out but he was stop by a uppercut. Some of the blood from the severed scrotum was leaking out of his mouth. Kamnari grabbed the same metal bar and bound the jaws of the enhancer with the remains of his sexual organs still inside. The puffed cheeks made the blonde laugh a wicked laughter.

Izuku felt it the third time in his life, the feeling of helplessness. He damn well sure no one was going to get him out. His friends was off somewhere far away from where he was. His quirk was no use when this bounds were able to restrain his movements tightly. He was starting to feel mroe and more despair. The despair of losing loved ones by his own hands, the sheer loneliness of his situation. Nedzu set him up. Sending these three to torture him right now, having Shinsou brainwash him, forcing to act upon the consent phase with Setsuana early, and have him fight motherfucking mutant class students against him. The teen rather have this emitter-fucks torture him than to kill Setsuna and their newborn son. Fuck he hated it right now.

"Welp I guess that satisfied me for now." The blonde stated. Sero was already done with this asshole. "Good, now fuck off and go wait outside." Eri said full of annoyance. She was not expecting this. Her expectations by now were already severing the skin off the body but apparently her partner had other plans. "Sero you take this shift, you know what to do right?"

The black-haired teen nodded at the Doctor. He then grabbed a scalpel from the tray full of tools. Walking forward with Eri following behind. Kaminari stepped aside to watch his two partners perform upon the enhancer.

Eri pulled out a black marker and started tracing along certain striations upon Izuku's body. Sero closely examine all the marked places. One per each limb, the torso was the only one with the simplest design. It was going straight down.

The doctor even started tracing on the gagged boy's face with the black marker. Soon after she withdrew herself, Sero began closing in. "Alright beware of the chest and head area. Make sure the cuts are not to shallow or to deep others wise it may take longer if I need to restate his body."

The black-haired boy nodded and started to cut. He started with the arms, considering those were the smaller limbs and least vital compared to the chest and head.

For the next forty minutes or so, there was groaning, struggling, and utter pain. It was not sudden and fast, it was apparent and slow. The boy looked down at his cut arms in distress. Sero saw his face and could feel the guilt. He was not a fan of torturing people, he rather kill them quickly and swiftly as possible to avoid any pain awareness.

"Alright what now?" The present operator asked. Eri walked to look around the cuts, some were a bit deep but not to deep, thankfully. "Now you start peeling the skin apart. Maybe start with both arms then we will work our way around until the torso and head are last." The boy nodded and started digging his fingers into the cuts of Izuku's forearm. Since the wound went the entire arm the emitter had to force his entire hand just to separate the skin.

"Careful! He is still struggling. Let me get some paralysis injections." The doctor held back the operartor while she reaches for syringes each filled with white liquid. The blonde and black haired boys raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you use that earlier?" Sero ask still waiting. Eri gave a glance at Kaminari. "Because the boy over there wanted to 'have his fill'. So I let him be and worst mistake I have made today." Eri walked behind Izuku, who was still somewhat struggling, to give an injection of one of those syringes.

"Alright now it should be settling in any moment now." The doctor spoke as she witnesses the tense muscles relax and quirk fade. To this she narrowed her eyes. Now they can finally start the surgery.

For the next two hours, all three Emitters skinned the bound and paralyzed Enhancer. They had kept him awake to feel the pain of it all and just in case should he ever fall unconscious, Eri would put the teens brain in restart. Letting his mentality keep enduring the agony.

Peeling off the skin was hard in some areas which required a few more tools like the gluts and entire back due to his sitting position.

Nonetheless through a lot of blood and skinned flesh. They got what they had wanted.

Now before the three was a red, bleeding, petrified, teen who was no longer recognizable.

If you were to see the human anatomy photo or design, then you can find the similarities to the sight before the Emitters and the muscle diagram of anatomy.

"Hah. Finally." Denki sighed in satisfaction. Looking at the sight before which made Sero utterly gaged before swallowing his vomit. Eri was the only one that held a look of indifference, considering she was a legitimate doctor she was use to these kinds of scenes.

Looking down at the flesh and bone of Izuku Midoriya. All of them eyed him with hesitation. It was now the time for the fusion experiment to begin.

"Alright." Eri spoked getting the attention of the two boys. "Sero I need you skin Subject A and B. Though for subject A, just the arms remove them from the shoulders to the fingers. We don't need anything else. As for B, skin the whole body and remove every muscle group on him. Until he is nothing but bones and organs. Also while your at it I need you to take out all of their hearts. Even Subject C's."

"Denki. Start removing Izuku's arms."

With a reluctant nod, Sero walked rather briskly to his next assignment. Denki grabbed some sort of cable attached to a small motor. Smirking with greed. He walked to the skinless Izuku and stabbed hook onto his shoulder.

The faint attempt to squint his eyes in pain held no pause. Walking back, Denki presses a button on the motor. Slowly the generating sound of the cable slowly reversing backwards made Izuku wait in horror.

Once the tug came, the skinless enhancer could feel the pain and tension that his shoulders were undergoing. As blood leaks turn into gushes of crimson. A silent cry and muffled scream of pain was not heard by any one in the room other than himself.

The gushes turns into a spray and splatter once both of his arms were completely ripped off of his body. Now completely armless. Izuku felt dread. He begged for it to be over. He wanted to die. He wanted nothing more than to die.

"Well that's two arms down. Sero have you got those guys done yet?!" Denki shouted behind him. Sero was finish severing and skinning Subject A. Carrying the fleshed arms towards Izuku.

Eri walked towards the armless enhancer. She started to emitter her powers through her finger tips. "Sero align the shoulders to his sockets and I will attach them."

Doing as told. The black-haired teen put one arm on the ground and focused on the other. Slowly rising and aligning the shoulder of Subject A to Izuku's socket. Eri activates her quirk but condensing it to a thread. Following that thread she sows the dismembered arm to the empty socket.

Izuku winced at this. Unsure of what they were doing to him and why.

Soon after finishing one arm, both Emitters did the other. Getting the same reaction from Izuku.

Looking back at Denki who was standing above Subject B's corpse. Sero and Eri looked at each other then back at the body beneath Denki.

"Okay now, we need to get all of Subject B's muscle fibers and implanted it on top of Midoriya's."

Both boys nodded and started another three hour process of taking out the muscle groups and placing them one by one upon Izuku's.

There were shifts in between the deeper cutting. Whenever the Emitters finished a muscle group, Eri would use her thread like variation of her quirk to attach the muscle fibers on Izuku's. This caused different reaction.

The Skinless boy, felt frustrated and impatient although he couldn't do nothing about it since he was still being drugged. There were moments when he would close his eyes and just try to get some sleep but the issue is that he doesn't have any eyelids to block out his consciousness. Considering that he remain awake throughout this whole process it really took its toll.

Once the Emitters we're finally done with the muscle fiber implants. They moved on to the next Subject. C or known as Tetsu Tetsu to Izuku. He was a fellow enhancer that Izuku didn't know too well aside from being Kirishima. Although the tortured enhancer knew the deceased brother was a good guy. Really cared for his friends and family, did his job to the best of his ability while still sticking to his morals. It was saddening to see the metal-skin quirk user being skinned as well.

Another hour had passed. This time Izuku tried to focus on himself. His memories of Setsuna, Katsuki, Kirishima, and Ilda. He was filled regret. The regret of not spending much time with them ate him away. Izuku realized there so few distant happy moments but were quickly washed away from the constant bleak setting of reality. And when ever he thought of Setsuna, he just couldn't finish the focus. He wanted to forget what he had done but by doing so would mean he would erase of the memory of his son...murdered son.

He saw the Emitters place Tetsu Tetsu's skin on him. It disgusted him. The sound of skin and his meat making contact causing the blood in between to smush and smear all over the place, it was cringing.

Eri finished the third surgery process. Rinse and repeat. Finally the stiched skin, muscle, and replaced limbs were equipped to the tortured Izuku.

"Now the last stage. I am going to do eye surgery." Eri spoke in a tired manner but she kept awake in the hopes of this being over in the next ten maybe twenty minutes.

Slowly leaning in. She saw how emotionless Izuku's eyes had become. Shallow and dull was his stare. Eri could tell he wanted this to end, and in another job she would have gladly given him a mercy killing. But being hold by the throat can make a person feel apathetic towards another.

She raised her fingers. Her index and middle gripped the top of his left eyeball while her thumb gripped the bottom. Slowly she pulls it out. Seeing the blood vessels straining on his eyes was a good sign for Eri. With one last tug the eye came out and some red as well.

She looked down to see an emerald iris staring blankly at her. In her hand lay a eyeball that she soon crushed with her hand. Turing her direction to the second eye. She did the same process again.

After a moment or so. Eri walked back towards the table. The container with two eyes inside. She grabbed it and walked back towards Izuku.

The now-blind boy kept a blank expression. Awaiting for what's to come.

Eri undid the lid of the container and put her hands into the liquid. She grasped two eye balls. The pupils were black so she didn't think much of it.

She put down the container and grasped one of the two and inserted into Izuku's empty socket. It filled nicely. Continuing she did the next eye.

Now with some sightless eyeballs in the blind-boy's sockets. Eri stood being the bound teen. She places her hands on her shoulders and started humming a soft tune. As her body glowed with energy she transferred it onto the boy.

In the end of the room. Both boys saw an amazing sight before them. As the extra skin and muscle started to fit Izuku's physique as if it was how it naturally was. The sliver straight hair from Subject C became curly and green just how Izuku had it before the surgery. The larger arms from Subject A had shrunken to match Izuku's size. Seeing some of the cuts and stitches become invisible or completely engulfed by the healthy and natural tissue, Eri did her wonders. Denki even fell awestruck when he saw Izuku's dick and balls fixed and back together. Sero chuckled at the expression on the blondes face.

What surpised the boys even further was all the deceased subjects hearts started to come at from their body thanks to Eri's quirk engulfing them. She started to merge them together. At the same time she opened up Izuku's chest to reveal the organs inside. She started to break the sternum apart before being the merged hearts towards Izuku's.

It seemed like merged organ started to ripped apart like thread. Eri controlled it's direction and having the thread wrapping itself around Izuku's visible cardiovascular organ. The red blood pumping organ turned black. And so did the rest of his other organs from the inside.

"Woah what's happening?" Denki ask.

"I am simply merging the hearts of all four subjects together so that way Izuku doesn't die when using all of these quirks."

Eri spoke but did not look at the boy. She simply started to close the torso and fix the way it was before. Once her glow had diminished, she exhaled.

The enhancer was seemly asleep. With his eyes close and head leaning forward. It was concluded.

They were finished...


	8. Chapter Eight

"Glad you came Ilda and you as well Kirishima."

Before the two enhancers sat a talking animal mixture. The principal himself.

It was sudden the demand for the lower class pair. They had hastily arrived at the main office for their Mutant leader of the academy.

"Now I am here to let you know we have a case regarding Izuku Midoriya."

His statement immediately caught the interest of the pair. Both Tenya and Eijirou worried about what happened to Izuku and Setsuna. It's been a couple of months since they had departed with Izuku as he went to the Medical Center. Questions, possibilities, few nowadays didn't really care anymore. Most of the enhancers just assume Izuku met an untimely end along with Setsuna.

"I am classifying Izuku Midoriya as a Rogue Enhancer with a kill-on-sight notice."

Kirishima stopped her thoughts while Ilda gave a shocked stare. Before both of them could even ask why Nedzu spoke up once more.

"Setsuna was murdered by him."

The small white talking animal pulled out some photos from his drawer. Tossing them at the other end of the table for both enhancers to see.

It was clear how Izuku impaled Setsuna with his fist. The second picture was him taking out the heart.

Kirishima gasp before tearing up. Her best friends, one was killed by the other. She didn't want to believe it. How did it come to this?!

Tenant looked but realized something.

"Where's the baby?" He asks impatiently. Nedzu sighed before taking out another photo. This third picture got Kirishima to fall on her knees while Tenya gagged in disgust and horror.

They both had seen proof of Izuku slaughtering his own child. That was more than enough to make Tenya feel his vomit building up.

"I hope you two understand now. I just wanted to notify you about the situation. Dismissed."

Without a second thought, Kirishima sprinted out of the main office followed by Iida.

Their fast steps raced past the Mutants, Emitters, and Enhancers. Both eventually found themselves outside on the path to the dorm.

Iida witnesses Kirishima dropped down to her knees before hugging herself. The shock and pain became so much, overwhelming the teenage girl. Tenya walked slowly only keeping his focus on his friend.

Crouching down and putting a hand on the sorrowful Enhancer, Tenya spoke.

"I'm sorry Eijira, I know how much those two meant to you." Apologizing for the worst kind of news to dropped so suddenly. The speed-Enhancer did feel the same anguish as his hurt companion.

Looking up at Ilda, her eyes tearing up. She couldn't contain her wailing. Grabbing onto her friend, she needed comfort and Tenya gave her an embrace as demanded.

"That...that! That baby. I became his godmother...I named...wah!"

Tenya understood. He could remember the day when Izuku and Setsuna announce the pregnancy.

 _"Hey guys, me and Izuku have some news." Heads turning to face the green-haired couple._

 _"You see I'm with child," Setsuna spoke softly but happily as well. This got the applause and best regards of their fellow Enhancers. Tenya was smiling alongside his girlfriend at the news. Bakugo stopped his cooking for Kirishima just to really make sure he heard right. Kirishima was crying out of joy for her best friends. She ran up to the pair and embraced them both. Izuku smiled while Setsuna laughed carelessly._

 _"Oh my god! I am so happy for both of you!"_

 _Her joy was reciprocated by the conceived Enhancer. The girls embrace while Bakugo gave a head notion towards Izuku. The curly haired boy understood, so he excused himself from his mate's company._

 _Following Bakugo outside, both teens walked to find a bench outside. As both of them sat down, Katsuki spoke in a casual demeanor._

 _"You are really going through with this huh?"_

 _Izuku nodded but didn't say anything else. Most of these thoughts could be read through his eyes. Bakugo knew._

 _"So you're still uncertain? Tch. Figures."_

 _Izuku gave a guilty smile while nodding slowly. It was his term to speak._

 _"I am going to be a dad. Yet I never had a father. It just makes me wonder how many kids grew up without a parent in their lives? Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision. Then again, who knows."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Deku, we may live in a parentless society but that doesn't mean shit. What's matters are that you trust yourself. Sometimes the right decision could be either the better or the worse one. Yet as long as we don't lose ourselves along the way, we could always make another turn in the correct path. But, your main issue is that you doubt yourself."_

 _Katsuki was right. Maybe if Izuku didn't have doubts, then he would stop thinking too much. Looking at the evening sky. The sunsets last flare was gone in the distance. The teen made so many wrong decisions in his life, maybe that's why he was so doubtful._

 _"Still, you're not all that bad off. You got comrades and friends here to support you because you always did put yourself before us. So it's only right we help you and your Setsuna. So in the meantime, while you still can. Focus on Setsuna, because now more than ever. She needs you and I know for a fact that you need her too."_

 _"Yeah...I...do."_

 _"Well, I said all I need to. How about we head back?"_

 _Katsuki walked off from the bench and Izuku followed. Once there were back at the dorms, Izuku paused._

 _"Kaachan wait."_

 _The blonde halted his steps. He turned his head slightly to look at Izuku. Those emerald eyes looking at his ruby one._

 _"I need you to do something for me."_

 _"Go on I am listening."_

 _Izuku exhaled._

 _"If anything happens to me and Setsuna, look after our child. If they are too young enough to know me and her, then acts as their biological parents. That is my only request."_

 _"That's a deep request, any reason why?"_

 _"I just have a feeling, something might happen to me and Setsuna, so in any case that me and her die or go missing. Look after our child."_

 _"Alright," Katsuki responded calmly._

 _Once the pair went inside, they caught up with the group. Currently, Ochako was talking to Ilda about some family business while Eijirou and Setsuna are thinking of names._

 _"Come on Setsuna, I like Sakura!"_

 _"But what if it's a boy?"_

 _"Then we will call him Sasuke!"_

 _"Stop trying to find every name that starts with 'S'."_

 _"But I want to give your child a good name!"_

 _Izuku sweatdropped at the fellow Enhancer. Seeing how energetic Kirishima can get was always nerve-racking. The green-haired teen walked up to his mate._

 _"Names? I didn't figure this early, you haven't gotten a bump yet." Izuku felt a light punch on his shoulder. Setsuna puffed her cheeks. Katsuki chuckled. His turn to speak._

 _"Okay, what category are we working with?"_

 _Kirishima looked at Bakugo. "It's in general."_

 _"You were looking for every name that started with the same letter that starts with my name. How is that general?"_

 _"It just is!"_

 _"Okay but what about the parents, it's their choice to decide which category they want to choose from. Well?"_

 _Katsuki waited for the couples answer. Izuku and Setsuna looked at each other. Both of them smiled as if they both knew what they wanted the name to base off of._

 _"Emotions." Four people looked at the pair. Katsuki was somewhat surprised while Kirishima was all for it. Ochako was interested in this idea. Tenya looked curious more than anything._

 _"Alright go by the names."_

 _Katsuki went first. "Ikari."_

 _"Wrath? Why that?"_

 _"Don't you see, it represents you Deku, maybe if you guys have twins. Then one could be named Ikari."_

 _"Ya but this is my son, I don't know if naming him wrath is a good call. Plus what if it's a girl?"_

 _Katsuki paused before he shook his head as signifying that he did not have an answer._

 _"Oh! Oh! I got one!" Kirishima raised her hands up. Setsuna gestured her to give her input._

 _"Kibo!"_

 _"Hope? I actually kinda like that." Setsuna responded happily. Izuku couldn't argue otherwise while Katsuki just scoffed in annoyance. He thought Ikari was cool though._

 _"Well, what do you say? Hope?" Setsuna asks Izuku._

 _"Hope." The boy nodded happily.  
_

(Somewhere else in the present day)

"Lady Ashido, we are arriving at the estate."

"Thank you, Musashi."

A royal black car pulled into the driveway of a mansion. The thick snow melting instantly. Once the backseat door opened, a woman walked barefooted in the melting snow. Soon the white frost became an evaporated water.

With each step, she reached the main door that stood twice as tall as her. One single touch, she immediately felt all the snow that was once upon the building completely removed. Only droplets of a few places remained.

The woman looked back at the car and swayed her hand. It was a signal for the driver to park the car where it needs to be.

Once that was done, the woman opens the doors of her estate. Walking in, she was greeted by three maids and four of her children.

"Welcome home, madam Ashido." The maids bowed deeply to their master. Following suit, the children were next. One late adolescent young man, two teenage girls, and a little boy. The four children bowed to welcome the heady lady of the mansion.

"Welcome Mother."

With a nod of acknowledgment, the woman then looked around for the fifth child she had birthed, which was her second oldest.

"Where is Mina?" In a stern and cold tone. The maids and three children did not flinch at the pressure created by Lady Ashido. However, the young boy did so.

"Shinta, speak." Her voice demanding.

The child was shaking in fear of what's to come to him. He blurted out "Onee-San is with Ikari right at the moment!" The child's breath exhausted from just speaking a couple of words.

"The boy? What is she doing with that servant?"

"Their...their...the~"

Soon the boy felt a slap on his face, he screamed in pain as he was sent flying to the staircase in the middle of the hall.

"They're what?! Shinta, you better speak!"

The sobs a child echoed in the empty halls. Soon enough the rest of the servants. At the edges of the hall, each maid and butler came out and witnessed the scene.

A mother briskly walking towards her own youngest. She grabbed him by the hands and had the boy stand up. Only for her to knee the child in the face. This creating a moan of anguish the child started to quiet down his sobbing.

"Answer the question." The mother implored.

"They...are...they~" Shinta couldn't finish his sentence before choking on his sobs. The woman growled at her child. She was now releasing a bucket amount highly concentrated acid.

"Damn child!"

She slammed her hand down through her hand did not connect. The acid dropped midway and lost its effects and became nothing more than a puddle. She grinned madly. It at first looked like she was smiling at her child but it was to the interferer that now just entered the room.

"Ikari, you dare interfere while I discipline my son?"

"Forgive me for my intrusion ma'am. But Master Ashido gave me orders to make sure young Master Shinta is well looked after. Apparently, you continue to challenge my assignment Lady Ashido."

The woman looked back to meet a butler, one more addition to the servants of the Ashido estate. Although he was unlike the others, he neither obeyed the other members of the family but only care for two of them. The woman's eldest daughter and youngest son.

Thanks to her husband's demands, this new addition became the only retainer her daughter Mina and son Shinta will ever serve.

With his capabilities alone gave him enough power to do so. That was visibly clear from his glowing red eyes. He "erased" her quirk before the acid left the skin completely.

"Oh? What can be done Ikari? Your nothing more than a servant to this household. Still, you continue and continue to test my patience. How about this? If you can last one minute, even with my quirk canceled. My son gets off easy."

"A wager? Well, I cannot deny my master's safety. So I accept."

With a determined gaze, the young man known as Ikari undid his vest and dress shirt. Folding them properly before one of the three maids from before came by and collect them.

"Thanks, Shino." He said the older maid bowed before kissing the late adolescent for good luck.

"Be careful now. Master Mina would appreciate if she did not have to see you in a battered state."

Ikari grinned. He nodded before he looked back the woman as she stripped herself of her formal coat and heels. With eyes still glowing red meeting the fierce gaze of the mother. Ikari took a stance as the woman spoke.

"You are fully aware that just because my quirk is canceled doesn't mean I am helpless?"

"I have no doubt, ma'am, that's why I intend to last with all I my strength."

The scene played out for the children, maids & butlers, and the head lady. Ikari started to release his quirk, the muscle fibers slowly appearing above his frame after that exhaust pipes that you would normally see on a vehicle started to come out of his elbows. Keeping up, the butler soon produced dark green electricity. It soon coated him with all his will.

"I am ready."

The woman smirked before she took a stance of her own. "Alright, since your such a gentleman, I will start our little scuffle."

Instantly in a dash, she became untraceable to spectators eyes. Only for one still eyeing her every move.

Ikari raised his shoulder to block a sidekick. The impact alone was strong enough for all the fibers on that targeted area to burst. The butler soon took this as a chance to strike. Grabbing the woman's leg, he brought her to him with a hard pull. The lady of the house saw this coming. Seeing an accelerated punch coming at her, she decides to parry the strike before countering with a solid downward elbow to Ikari's collar.

Again, the muscle fibers burst from the impact. This time Ikari flinched at the amount of strength this woman has alone without using her quirk was ludicrous. Going for a low kick, the woman countered with her own. Both canceled each other.

Ikari pushes into her. Charging in with a ram. Using his muscle fibers, he instantly bulked up his other shoulder. It hit with little effect.

The woman slid back a couple of unnoticeable inches. She was already getting bored. As a means to end this pointless scuffle. She charges back into the teen. Both started to exchange blows, only for the teen to start wavering in his abilities. Slowly his speed was decreasing, his purser advances even further. Using his muscle fibers to block and counter. Ikari could tell his body was getting fatigued. Slowly the fibers were coming off and hanging loosely on the boy's naked torso.

Only leaving his Full Cowling in effect. Soon, it was only evading and blocking attacks from his master's mother.

He could feel his muscles getting pummeled, bones bashing, and even the skin burning. That melting sensation came the second he couldn't maintain his ocular powers.

Lady Ashido held back a great deal. Though when she delivered the final blow, it was only at best a quarter of her strength. That was enough to send the butler flying and rolling on the red carpet. Luckily the blood that came down from the teen did not make a noticeable stain on the floor.

Breathing heavily, Ikari felt his legs give in before falling into a kneeling position with his arms supporting him. Leaning forward he looked at the woman.

"You know, you disgust me Ikari or Izuku whatever you go by now." The pink-skin woman spat. She strolled and continued to talk.

"First, you **** my daughter, then you come here with my husband who is aware of your sins, and now you defend my Quirkless son. What more could you do to damage my family?

Ikari or better known as Izuku. His face frowned at the truth.

Honestly, even the sins when he was a child carry through into his adolescent years.

"I am waiting for an answer."

"I have no answer to that Lady Ashido."

The pink-skinned woman smirked fell into an aggravated frown. She walked up to the defeated Enhancer.

"Your still just a boy, with no sense of place in the world."

"Wouldn't deny it."

Lady Ashido scoffed before walking back towards her source of frustration: Shinta. Ikari noticed and struggled to get on his two feet.

Shinta, on the other hand, was now getting fearful at the presence of his approaching mother. She held a glare for the child.

The Quirkless-child started to scram around the approaching mother. The maids and butlers couldn't interfere if it meant that they are willing to die.

"Shinta, running away will not save you from your problems."

The boy turned around to look at his mother just behind him. He screamed in fear as his mother's hands were about to reach the child. Only for him to grasp lightly and carried away.

Looking up to his shirtless-personal retainer. He smiled. "Ikari-nii!"

"Its alright Shinta, there is still a couple of seconds left before we win."

Izuku smirked when she saw the woman glared at him. He won this wager.

"So Madam Ashido? Will you excuse young master Shinta?"

The woman looked at her own child in disgust as he was being held by Izuku in a compassionate manner. Cringing, she scoffs. "Fine, you are both dismissed."

With a nod from Izuku, he walked towards one of the older maids. "Thanks for holding my clothes Shino." Grasp his button-up shirt and vest.

"It was nothing. You take care now, until next time Master Shinta."

The bob-haired woman bowed before both butler and child. Shinta blushed in embarrassment, "Until next time Shino-San."

With a nod, both boys left the main entrance hall and went to the southeast part of the building.

Unlike the rest of the Manor, this part held no stationary servants. So that alone gave Izuku and the boy to talk.

"Izu-nii? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. How about you? Sorry I couldn't intervene sooner."

The child shakes his head. "I'm fine, I just don't...get why is my mother like this. It seems ever since you came she has become more bitter and stern."

Izuku sighed. "Well, she and I...have a bit of conflict running down between us."

"Is it because of Mina-oneesan?"

There was a bit of silence as they kept on strolling through the massive corridor. He did not want to explain it to an eight-year-old child. Rather he chose to leave it be.

"Let's get back to your sister alright."

Without questioning it. Shinta followed the butler towards his sister's room.

After a couple of moments, they had finally arrived. Izuku grasped the door that open to a large bedroom. In the middle of the room was a bed. The girl which was sitting on the bed looked at the pair and got up quickly. She ran up towards the child and hugged him. Looking worried at the bruise on the boy's face. She asks, "Did mother do this?"

Shinta hesitantly nodded. Mina looked up at the green-haired butler. She expressed sadness. Carrying her little brother towards the bed. She places him down and covers him.

"Go to sleep I need to talk with Izuku for a moment alright?"

Shinta nodded before turning away from his older sibling. Mina got up and changed out of nightgown to something more casual.

After that was done, she grasps Izuku's hand and led them out of the room. Closing it, before taking a walk.

"I'm sorry I didn't show up."

"It's alright, your not at fault, I shouldn't have left Shinta alone. The blame is mine."

Mina squeezes Izuku's hand. The pink young lady looked up at the young man.

"My mother...she."

"Knows what I did to you. Then again she caught us in the act. So anyway there is no point in concluding otherwise."

"I'm sorry Izu."

"It ain't your fault. Like I said it was all me."

Truth be told, he remembered vaguely of what happened more than a decade ago.

 _"How did it feel to see someone you care for die?"_

 _The child looked up at a pink skinned girl. His rage build up as he looks at another of those monsters!_

 _She carried a melancholic expression. As if she was thinking of what he was going to say._

 _"It hurts. More than I can ever bare." The boy mumbled._

 _"Do you want the pain to go away?"_

 _"Yes, even if it was only for a little bit."_

 _"How so?"_

 _The boy was glaring at the cold eyes of the girl. He wanted revenge more than anything. Maybe...maybe...she will be the first one! He was baring his teeth with malice and rage. Hands building up the sweat and his body conjuring a small electric chain around him._

 _Before thinking of striking her, he was stopped by her voice again._

 _"What will make the pain go away?"_

 _The boy growled. "I will make all Mutants suffer! Starting with you!"_

 _He pushed off his feet and sprinted towards the girl. Throwing a punch, the girl took it. She kept looking at him with those eyes. So empty and cold. The boy retracted his fist and throwing another. He could feel this girl's face being hit. Strike after strike she just kept on taking it. As if they did not hurt her._

 _This kept going on for some time. Until the boy fell on his knees breathing hastily, tears falling and crying in the middle. Even now, a girl around his age that belong to the Mutants kind just made him feel weak. Frustrated and tired. He sat on his knees and looked at the night sky while the corpse of his older sister still burning. He gave in to his weakness. No matter how much he desired, it would always remain apparent that the enhancers will always stay the weakest._

 _He closed his eyes awaiting his fate. Waiting for this girl to kill him for assaulting her. But it never came. Her intent to harm him. Instead, he was met with half-lid eyes of the girl. She bent her knees and reach her hand towards him._

 _"Wha...what are you-?"_

 _"Take my hand. I know of a way to numb the pain for a while."_

 _The pink girl kept out her hand, hesitantly the boy grasped it. The girl led her new companion somewhere isolated. Full of forest and trees. The boy grew confused. His thoughts empty with questions._

 _That is until she leaned in and initiated the consent phase with him._

 _In the cold night, breezes hit their colliding bodies. Many things were done that night, yet the boy did not think twice of the repercussions._

 _After a month or so, the boy and girl would meet up every now and then to practice. Both relieving the stress and loneliness of their lives. Her family, a distant father with a kind soul and a mother bitter at the child's development. Then there was the boy, he had no one but a family friend and childhood friend. Unlike them, however, he lived out in poverty scraping by of what he can come across._

 _These two filled their loneliness for some time until the girl's mother found out._

 _"You damn brat! Disgusting! Eloping with an Enhancer!"_

 _The boy witnessed as his sensual companion being disciplined by her mother. At the last hit, he used his quirk to strike her but that alone was futile._

 _A single hit took him down. Looking helplessly, he saw his partner be taken away from him. Thankfully, he gave her something she could never forget. As well as a mark of saying she was his._

 _That came in a silver plated pendant choker._

 _What the child didn't know was that, once you start with a consent phase with one partner. You can't do it with another person.  
_

"Have you recovered anything?"

Mina asked curiously, she was still leading them to their next destination.

"Nothing. I can't remember past our last time seeing each other."

The fact that was over a year ago made things more puzzling for both young adults. Even though Mina didn't interact with Izuku after Asui's funeral, she had known the reputation he had build up.

Many Mutants started to growing concern about this upcoming Enhancer, yet did nothing about it. Everything seemed clean. No criminal records found. The only crime he committed was with her and that was back when they were children.

All because she led him into her resulting in the both of them getting to close. Not that the pink young lady mind.

With a sigh, the pair made it to their destination. The nursery, their reason was to find some bandages and medicine to ease for both Izuku and Shinta.

"Lay on the table I will start bandaging your front first. You can take a nap while I do so."

Izuku nodded at the pink girl. Closing his eyes while he heard Mina searching for the supplies. A short recap of how he got into this situation.

 _It was cold, the cell, the blood, and even the tone. Looking at the small opening. He saw the yellow pair of eyes that stared back at him._

 _"What you looking at dog?" His tone was mocking and greedy._

 _Where was he? Who was he? Then again maybe dog was his name._

 _"Enough Denki! Stop harassing the subject. We need him calm to test his behavior."_

 _Another voice was aloud in the entrance outside._

 _"Well hurry up doc. This guy doesn't seem to be well rounded in the brain."_

 _With a sound of a metal door opening, two pairs of eyes welcomed the tired emerald pupils._

 _Suddenly when the light above brightens up the pair. He was rattling his chains and growing ever fiercer._

 _The blond teen looked a bit crazed but smiled in excitement. "Oh look he remembers me."_

 _He kneeled down in front of the bound teen. Snatching his mouthpiece off._

 _"How did your balls taste fuckface?!"_

 _The woman behind looked a bit cautious. She started to notice how quiet the teen became. Looking at his face his teeth bared but no noise. Denki was laughing too much to notice._

 _By then it was too late. The doctor, she noticed how some pink strands started appearing around the boy's jaw._

 _"Denki look out~"_

 _With a loud chomp, teeth were sucked into the blond boy's face. Suddenly the body dropped to the floor. From his eyes to his chin, they were bitten off._

 _The women looked in horror. Her body to frighten to move. And those black sclera around the Enhancers eyes didn't help. Instantly she tried to use her quirk to reset the boy's body entirely but she found her self not being able to use it. Looking again, the boy's eyes glowed a bright red._

 _Then suddenly she saw his arms they were protruding exhaust pipes with fired a heated flame around his chains and bounds. After a few seconds, he did a full body flex and the chains were broken off and his bounds(whatever remained) torn off._

 _He slowly got up, never taking his eyes off the woman. The doctor can tell he was furious but did he even know why?_

 _"W-Wait!"_

 _Instantly she was punched out of the cell and into the hallway. She was left in a daze. Looking up slight she caught sight of him. Towering over her._

 _Feeling her throat grabbed and lifted into the air. She was crying out of pain and fear._

 _"Please..."_

 _His glare did not soften. Nearing her face he told her._

 _"No."_

 _Instantly, the teen stuck his hand into the woman's chest and using the other to do the same. With on strong pull. He ripped her chest apart. Exposing blood and organs as they fell down to the ground._

 _Letting the woman fall to the ground, the man took a simple stroll as he unleashed himself._

 _He couldn't tell how much time had past, all he did was kill any person he saw along the way. Many Emitters were dead before long with nothing but piles of either burnt, crushed, tore, or splattered remains._

 _The body count was around the hundreds or so. He wears the blood of his captors and torturers. No more remorse. He felt unspeakable rage and betrayal yet he did not know why. Besides the torturing, there was something else he was missing. Unfortunately, he couldn't draw any conclusions except for a pink girl with a silver pendant on her choker._

 _Eventually, he found himself in the exit. The thick woods coated in masses of snow._

 _He was mentally confused and physically exhausted. It wasn't until his body returned into its normal state. After an hour or so of walking in the deep coldness. He eventually saw lights, street lights. Walking towards it as a way to find himself, he eventually made it until he felt his body being collided by something. Tumbling over to the side from the force._

 _He looked up tirelessly at the bright lights. Soon came out was a man. He stood taller than any person he had ever met. About seven feet maybe eight._

 _The man glances down at the teen. Skin blue as the sea itself. Yet they carry the same yellow eyes the girl in his memories did._

 _Before blacking out, the man reached down and carried the unconscious teen to the vehicle._

 _Where he woke to next was on a bed. In this unfamiliar room, he was no longer cold. He had the warmth of clothes, some sheets and blankets, and a person embracing him._

 _Looking down to the side he saw pink curls. A light breath blowing against his torso._

 _Reluctantly he got up. Not paying any mind to his surroundings, glancing down at the individual sleeping next to him. It quickly became apparent that this was that shy Mutant he came across at his days in Yuuei._

 _Confused and cautious, he made sure to get out of the girls gasped. Slowly he got his feet on the floor and started to make his way towards the door._

 _Upon opening it, he closed it silently. Unfortunately, he did not go unnoticed._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _A voice got his attention. Turning to his side, he saw a child, holding a blanket by his arms. His eyes tired really noticeable thanks to the yawn._

 _"I...I"_

 _"He's a new retainer, Shinta."_

 _A deep yet patient voice came through both of them. Izuku turned around to meet the giant that he vaguely saw before he lost consciousness._

 _The man had a formal suit on, his features oddly similar to the boy, except for the skin. The boy had pink while this man had dark blue._

 _"Izuku Midoriya?"_

 _The teen found himself looking at the man._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Do you know who I am son?"_

 _Squinting his eyes, he widens suddenly in realization, this man. He was the general of the Division army of Asia. Yuuto Ashido. This giant that stood before him, was the sole conqueror of China, Singapore, and many, many countries that spanned across this continent._

 _Feeling of genuine pressure, Izuku felt his palms sweat just like that day a long time ago when he first met the girl, when he first met Mina Ashido._

 _The blue-skinned giant held a small smile before extending out his hand towards the teen._

 _"You feel it don't you? The blood of my foes."_

 _Without hesitation, Izuku nodded with sweat coming off his body. The anger and rage towards Mutants were subdued by the overwhelming anxiety and fear of this man alone. Only those who have stained their being with the blood of others can feel each other's share of killing._

 _As if on instinct, the late adolescent gave the general his hand. They shook for that second felt like an endless moment. So much anticipation and suspense, it was daunting on Izuku before he even realized he noticed._

 _"Now will you come with me?"_

 _Without any refusal, Izuku followed the man._

 _"Shinta, go to bed."_

 _"Yes Dad."_

 _No more interruptions. The late adolescent and grown adult made way to another room. Walking was only but a short distance. They had entered a office of sorts, on the sides were shelves of multiple books. Taking a seat on the chair that seem to fit the generals frame. He glanced back at Izuku._

 _"Your a wanted Enhancer, Mr. Midoriya. Killing your way out of a military prison. It does seem to be heavy record. Though I suggest you were somewhat justified."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _He smiled. "You were tortured without any reason. So I figured you would be vengeful towards all of those in the prison."_

 _Izuku knew he wasn't wrong, for the longest time he only remembered the starving, beating, and isolating actions of those people. Yet one of the biggest memories he has was when he was being tortured while experimenting on. That riled his insides. No matter what, he couldn't get rid of that feeling of paralyzed pain and agony. Almost pleading for death to embrace him._

 _Then there was the other memory or fragments that appeared at random. Memories of himself, though much younger and weaker. Himself with the presence of a girl that gave him a sole reminder of warmth._

 _"Well...what now?"_

 _The green haired young man couldn't figure what's nexts based off this man's knowledge._

 _"Considering that your wanted, you do possess great capabilities that might turn against the society. I figured you can do better if you worked under my family."_

 _Bewildered he was, but skeptical he is. "Even though I am a killer?"_

 _"Well it's either I kill you right now or you can serve my children as their personal retainers. Then again I rather the latter considering your death would be a waste to me."_

 _Izuku paused himself to think. He couldn't remember all that much aside from the girl in the bedroom earlier and the incidents that transpired at the prison. So he did not have a lot of good choices. If he remained alive maybe, he could recollect himself, figure out what is missing. It sure beats death right now._

 _"I...uh...take your work. General Ashido."_

 _"Good, now my assignment might come off as simple but it will be long term. I need you to be a personal retainer for my youngest son Shinta, and my oldest daughter Mina. You have met them both before we arrived here."_

 _Izuku nodded._

 _"Furthermore, when in public or around other Emitters or Mutants, use an another name. Something that won't get others to notice you right off the bat. Considering that what you have done will set off a lot of people in my military power."_

 _"Okay sure, but why are you helping me exactly?"_

 _"Call it a mutual benefit. You have time to figure out some stuff and a place to stay and I get your services. Like I said killing you will be a waste of your capabilities. Or I could just snap your neck right now."_

 _Feeling more of an ultimatum than a choice, at the very least he could be alright given the situation. Seeing no other option he took the reasoning with faith._

 _"Alright."_

 _"Good, let me show you where you will be staying for now on. Oh! I forgot to ask, have you thought of a name yet?"_

 _Taking in another second, it was too hard to think of any other whole names so he just picked a word of the top of his head._

 _"Ikari."_


End file.
